Hearts in Darkness
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serena Tsukino piensa que su día no puede ser peor, hasta que se encuentra atrapada en un oscuro ascensor con un completo desconocido. Distraída por una llamada telefónica y haciendo malabares con demasiadas cosas, la contadora de traje a rayas sólo ve un breve atisbo de un dragón tatuado en su mano antes de que las luces se apaguen. Darien Chiba se divierte cuando una Rubia...
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts in Darkness**

**Hola chicas nueva adaptación esperamos les guste mucho esta es mas interesante jajaj "decimos nosotras" ¬¬ es muy linda y tierna jejeje es que enamorarse así solo con percibir una voz y sentir el tacto de esa persona aquien no enamora *w*¡ pues a mi si y mas con un Darien así jeejej XD ajjaja dejarnos Reviews por fis chicas para continuarla, queremos saber si les gusto. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena Tsukino piensa que su día no puede ser peor, hasta que se encuentra atrapada en un oscuro ascensor con un completo desconocido. Distraída por una llamada telefónica y haciendo malabares con demasiadas cosas, la contadora de traje a rayas sólo ve un breve atisbo de un dragón tatuado en su mano antes de que las luces se apaguen.

Darien Chiba se divierte cuando una Rubia, literalmente, cae a sus pies.

Su diversión se convierte en pánico cuando falla la energía. A pesar de sus piercings, tatuajes, y atroz cicatriz, se aterroriza de los espacios oscuros y confinados. Ahora, está atrapado en su peor pesadilla.

Para combatir el miedo, entre ambos deben alcanzar hablar y abrirse hacia el otro. Sin nociones preconcebidas basadas en la vista para sujetarse y sostenerse, descubren lo mucho que tienen en común. En la caliente oscuridad, la atracción crece y las chispas vuelan, pero ¿sentirán lo mismo cuando las luces se enciendan de nuevo?

Al principio, pensó que lo había imaginado: sus dedos, ejerciendo presión contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Pero ella siguió adelante con la constante caricia. Sólo que no estaba seguro. Concentró toda su atención en el movimiento de su mano y... no se imaginó ese momento, ¿verdad? Allí estaba otra vez, sus dedos tirando de él hacia ella.

Por favor, no me dejes estar imaginando eso.

Se lamió los labios y movió la cabeza hacia adelante apenas un centímetro o dos. Dios, quería besarla. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de enhebrar finalmente su camino en todo ese cabello rojo. Sus labios se abrieron en anticipación de reclamar su boca. Quería saborearla. Quería sentirla bajo él.

—Serena —dijo con voz áspera.

—Sí, Darien, sí.

Fue toda la confirmación que necesitó.

Se empujó sobre la alfombra hasta que su pecho se encontró con su costado. Lentamente bajó la cabeza para que no la lastimara en su impaciencia ciega. Su boca encontró una mejilla primero, y presionó sus labios contra el suave rubor del mismo. Ella gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Su mano derecha aterrizó en un montón de rizos sedosos, y la satisfacción que sintió al finalmente tocar su cabello le hizo tragar duro.

—Tan suave —murmuró él, refiriéndose a su cabello, su piel y el montículo de su seno presionando contra su pecho, desde donde estaba encima de ella.

Darien dejó escapar su propio gemido cuando los labios de ella presionaron contra la piel delante de su oreja. Ella exhaló bruscamente. La prisa de su aliento sobre su piel poniéndole la piel de gallina en todo su cuello.

Dejó un rastro de besos suaves por su mejilla hasta que encontró sus labios.

Y entonces ya no pudo ir despacio.

Y ella tampoco pudo.

_El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con la mente; _

_Y por lo tanto es el alado Cupido pintado ciego._

—_William Shakespeare_

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Espera! Por favor, ¿puedes detenerlo?

Serena Tsukino se enfadó ante su día de mierda mientras corría hacia el ascensor que esperaba. Su teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje. Cambió sus bolsas sobre su hombro derecho para sacarlo. El chillido del timbre era tan molesto como el despertador en la mañana, pero probablemente era porque la maldita cosa no había dejado de sonar en toda la tarde.

Alzó la mirada lo suficiente para vislumbrar una enorme mano tatuada sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor abierta cuando finalmente liberó el pequeño teléfono negro. Lo giró en su mano para responder y lo dejó caer, estrellándose y resbalando a lo largo del piso de mármol pulido.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró, ya pensando en la botella de vino que se iba a beber una vez que llegara a casa para darle un rápido y apacible fin a su día. Al menos su teléfono resbaló hacia el ascensor todavía en espera. Dios bendiga al Buen Samaritano que lo sujetaba.

Serena se agachó para recuperar el teléfono, y luego, entró a trompicones en el ascensor. Su larga cabellera balanceándose en su cara, pero como no tenía manos libres no lo apartó.

—Gracias —murmuró al Buen Samaritano mientras la correa de su portátil caía de su hombro, llevando su bolso al suelo. El ascensor pitó con impaciencia a pesar de que el hombre ya había retirado su mano y las puertas se cerraron.

—No hay problema —balbuceó una voz profunda detrás de ella—. ¿Qué piso?

—Oh, um, el lobby, por favor.

Distraída por el bolso y su día en general, Serena levantó la correa de su portátil más arriba en su hombro, luego se agachó para buscar su bolso. Lo arrojó sobre su brazo una vez más y bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono para ver de quién era la llamada que había perdido. La pantalla LED estaba negra.

—¿Qué demo...? —Dio vuelta el teléfono y encontró un enorme agujero rectangular donde debería estar la batería—. Perfecto.

No había manera de que Serena pudiera estar sin teléfono. No con su jefe llamando cada cinco minutos para revisar el progreso de su trabajo. Que fuera viernes por la noche y el comienzo del fin de semana no hacía diferencia alguna para él si se trataba del final de un proyecto. Estaría contenta cuando este contrato estuviera terminado.

Con un suspiro, estiró una mano cansada hacia el panel y apretó el botón para regresar al sexto piso. Por el rabillo de su ojo, atisbó lo alto que era su Buen Samaritano.

Entonces el ascensor se sacudió hasta detenerse y todo se puso oscuro.

Darien Chiba intentó no reírse por la rubia hecha polvo corriendo hacia el ascensor. ¿Por qué las mujeres llevaban tantos bolsos de todos modos? Si algo no cabía en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados, no lo llevaba.

Cuando la mujer se agachó para levantar su teléfono, otra cosa que Darien se negaba a llevar a menos que él fuera quien llamaba, se encontró hipnotizado por la manera en que su cabello cayó sobre su hombro en una larga cascada rubia suave y ondulada.

Cuando la mujer finalmente entró en el ascensor, murmuró distraídamente que iba al lobby. Él retrocedió hasta la pared trasera y agachó su cabeza como hacía siempre. No le importaba realmente si las personas miraban sus piercings y tatuajes, pero eso no significaba que se complicara la vida al ver las miradas de desaprobación, o peor aún, de miedo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza divertido debido a la mujer que seguía haciendo malabares con sus pertenencias y escupía una sarta de malas palabras en voz baja. Su día había sido una mierda, así que estaba a punto de sumarse a ella, aunque su particular mecanismo de sobrellevarlo lo había hecho buscar el humor de la situación. Y encontró a la rubia malditamente graciosa. Estuvo agradecido por la distracción.

Rubia extendió la mano frente a él para presionar un botón. Darien casi rió cuando lo apretó al menos cinco veces. Pero la risa murió en su garganta cuando atrapó el aroma del champú de ella. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de las mujeres: sus cabellos siempre olían a flores. Y ese aroma, combinado con el dorado, la suavidad, la ondulación... Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans para evitar deslizar sus dedos a través de la masa espesa de cabello. Pero, Cristo, cómo lo quería hacer, sólo una vez.

Y entonces rubia desapareció, junto con todo lo demás, a la vez que el ascensor se sacudía hasta detenerse y las luces se apagaban.

Darien jadeó y se tropezó en la esquina del ascensor. Apretando los ojos, bajó la cabeza a sus manos y contó de diez hacia atrás, tratando de recordar sus técnicas de respiración, tratando de evitar volverse loco.

El espacio confinado del ascensor era una cosa: años de terapia le habían ayudado a superarlo. En su mayor parte. ¿Pero espacios confinados sin luces? De ninguna manera. El latido de su corazón y la tirantez de su pecho le dijo que era un maldito quiebre.

Estaba en cinco cuando se dio cuenta que rubia estaba haciendo ruido.

Logró atravesar su miedo lo suficiente para escucharla riendo. Histéricamente.

Darien abrió los ojos aunque eran inútiles. Pero pudo decir por la risa de rubia que ella seguía cerca de la orilla de los botones. Y, sorprendentemente, mientras más se enfocaba en ella, más rápido remitía el pánico... o, al menos, no empeoraba.

Dios, deseó poder verla. Casi podía imaginar sus hombros temblando, sus ojos llorando y agarrándose el estómago con fuerza debido a la fuerza de su risa ahora una que quitaba el aliento. Cuando ella resopló, Darien tuvo que curvar el labio en una sonrisa torcida, mientras sus ruidos tan poco agraciados sonaban otra vez debido a la risa que empezaba una vez más.

Pero no le importó, porque se encontró enderezándose, respirando de nuevo con normalidad. Había combatido el pánico. Gracias a ella.

Serena hubiera gritado si hubiera podido, pero se estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. ¡Perfecto! ¡Esto era malditamente perfecto!

Nadie creería el gran pedazo de mierda que había sido su día. Empezó cuando rompió el tacón de su par favorito de sandalias de tiras subiendo las escaleras para salir del metro. Había tenido que darse la vuelta y hacer el viaje de veinte minutos de regreso a su apartamento para cambiar de zapatos, simultáneamente haciéndose llegar tarde al trabajo y ganando ampollas en sus dedos meñiques por escoger los únicos otros zapatos, un par nuevo de tacones, que combinaban con su traje. Todo había ido cuesta abajo desde entonces. Y ahora esto. Era como... alguna estúpida comedia. Con risas grabadas y todo. Resopló ante el pensamiento. Lo ridículo del sonido, de la situación y del maldito día la tuvo riendo nuevamente hasta que su costado derecho se acalambró y sus mejillas ardieron por lo tanto que reía.

Finalmente, soltó los bolsos en alguna parte del suelo junto a ella y extendió una mano hasta que sintió una fría pared de metal. Equilibrándose mientras trataba de calmarse, usó su mano libre para limpiar sus lágrimas y abanicarse el calor arrastrándose en su rostro cuando recordó al Buen Sam junto a ella.

Oh Dios. Probablemente piensa que soy una completa lunática.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo ahogada a medida que las risas se convertían en ocasionales risitas. Ahora ella se estaba riendo de sí misma.

El Buen Sam no dijo nada.

—Um, ¿hola? ¿Sigues conmigo?

—Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? —Su voz resonó en el confinado espacio, rodeándola.

—Um, sí. No tengo idea. —Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

El sonido bajo de su risa la hizo sentir un poco menos ridícula.

—Así de malo, ¿eh?

—Peor —dijo Serena y suspiró—. ¿Cuánto crees que estaremos aquí?

—Quien sabe. Esperemos que no mucho. —Su voz tuvo un filo que Serena no entendió.

—Sí. ¿Estas cosas por lo general no tienen luces de emergencia? —Deslizó sus dedos sobre los botones y apretó al azar algunos buscando el botón de la alarma, pero ninguno de ellos pareció hacer nada. Y ella sabía debido a trabajar en este edificio por los pasados dos años que faltaba el receptor del cable del teléfono de emergencia. Los peligros de trabajar en una edifico de 1960, aparentemente.

—Los nuevos lo tienen.

Serena finalmente abandonó los botones. Se volvió hacia la puerta y golpeó los nudillos contra el metal tres veces.

—¡Oigan! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Pueden escucharme? Estamos atascados en el ascensor. —Presionó la oreja contra la fría superficie de las puertas, pero tras varios minutos estuvo claro que nadie la escuchó. Serena apostaba que el ascensor se había detenido en algún lugar entre el tercer y cuarto piso, el cual albergaba oficinas satelitales de la Administración de Seguridad Social. La agencia cerraba a las cinco y era una ciudad fantasma quince minutos después. Ciertamente eso explicaría la falta de respuesta.

Suspirando, levantó la mano, pero no pudo verla, incluso cuando su mano estuvo cerca de tocar su nariz.

—Maldición, esto es la definición de oscuro como boca de lobo. Ni siquiera puedo ver mi mano frente a mi rostro.

El Buen Sam gruñó.

Serena dejó caer su mano.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Su voz sonó entrecortada, apretada.

_Biiiien_.

Resopló enfadado y se movió. Serena gritó sorprendida cuando algo fuerte impactó en su tobillo.

—Mierda, lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?

Serena se agachó y se frotó donde, aparentemente, el zapato de él la había pateado.

—Sí. ¿Te sentaste?

—Sí. Bien podría ponerme cómodo. Aunque, no quise patearte. No me di cuenta...

—¿Qué? ¿No me viste aquí? —Ella se rió, intentando aligerar la situación y romper el hielo un poco, pero su falta de respuesta resonó fuerte en el pequeño espacio.

Serena suspiró y usó su mano para guiarse de regreso a "su lado" del ascensor. Se tropezó cuando su pie izquierdo se atoró en la correa de uno de sus bolsos. Su tacón resbaló. Se sacó el otro con derrota. Cayó... en alguna parte en la oscuridad.

—Supongo que también podría ponerme cómoda, entonces —dijo ella, tanto para llenar el silencio oscuro como para entablar una pequeña charla con él.

Encontró la esquina posterior del ascensor y se sentó, entonces cuidadosamente estiró las piernas frente a ella y se cruzó de tobillos. Se alisó la falda sobre las piernas y luego puso sus ojos en blanco ante sus acciones. No es como si él pudiera echarle un vistazo ahora mismo de todas maneras.

No podía precisar el tiempo que pasó. La oscuridad era tan desconcertante.

Ni un atisbo de luz se filtraba en alguna parte. Su impulso fue utilizar el LED de su teléfono para arrojar algo de luz azulada en su apuro, pero su batería estaba actualmente en alguna parte en el lobby del ascensor de su piso. Y, porque este día era lo que era, había drenado la batería de su laptop antes, por lo que no tenía ningún uso tampoco.

Deseó saber cómo era Buen Sam. Su loción de afeitar era una esencia limpia.

Contuvo una risa mientras el pensamiento de deslizar su nariz hacia arriba por su garganta se disparaba a través de su cabeza.

Giró sus pulgares, contando hasta cien giros mientras también sacudía sus tobillos hacia atrás y adelante.

_¿Por qué no estaba hablando? Quizás es tímido. O quizás lo sorprendiste y se asombró con tu agraciada entrada, elegante crisis nerviosa, y sexy resoplidos. Sí, claramente era eso._

Darien deseó que Rubia riera de nuevo, o al menos hablara. Sus recordatorios de cuán malditamente oscuro estaba en esta sofocante caja de ascensor habían vuelto a despertar rápidamente su ansiedad. Cuando la tensión se instaló en su pecho, se había sentado para no avergonzarse desmayándose o alguna mierda y la había pateado cuando estiró sus piernas. Ella no había pronunciado más de dos oraciones desde entonces.

_Bien hecho, hombre._

La escuchó moviéndose inquieta, suspirando y luego removiéndose incómoda. Él empezó a concentrarse en el sonido de las piernas de ella sacudiéndose contra la alfombra del piso del ascensor, y la distracción lo ayudó a calmar su respiración. La respiración profunda que finalmente aspiró a sus pulmones lo alivió y sorprendió.

Darien era del tipo solitario. Tenía pocos amigos cercanos, personas que lo habían conocido la mayor parte de su vida y sabían lo que pasó cuando tenía catorce años, pero por el contrario, no pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con personas que no conocía. Parte de eso lo hacía él mismo. Los tatuajes, los piercings y el cráneo recortado al ras desprendían una vibra antisocial, aunque eso era más imagen que realidad. Así que era extraño para él sacar calma de otra persona de la manera que estaba haciendo con rubia. Ni siquiera conocía su aspecto, por Dios, o cuál era su nombre.

Había una manera de arreglar eso.

—¿Oye, rubia? —Su voz sonó fuerte en el pequeño espacio tras los largos momentos de calma—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó en una voz más baja.

Ella carraspeó.

—Todos me llaman S. T. ¿Y tú?

—Darien. ¿Tu nombre es S. T. o sólo es cómo te llaman todos?

Ella rió.

—Bueno, _Darien_ —el énfasis que puso en su nombre trajo a su rostro una inesperada sonrisa—, mi nombre es Serena, pero M. J. parece pegar.

—¿De qué es la J?

—Mi apellido es Tsukino.

—Serena Tsukino —susurró él. Le gustaba su nombre. Encajaba con todo ese espeso, exquisito cabello—. Deberías seguir con Serena. Te queda. —Darien sonrió en tanto esperaba su reacción ante su opinión no solicitada. Su boca había trabajado más rápido que su cerebro.

—Hmmm —contestó evasivamente. Pensó que la había ofendido hasta que ella continuó—: Bueno, una ventaja del S. T. es que no me hace destacar en mi firma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy la única mujer.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Ahora estamos jugando a Veinte Preguntas?

Él sonrió. Le gustaba una mujer que era tan buena como podía. Por un instante, la oscuridad se sintió casi liberadora, ella no lo juzgaría por su apariencia.

Y él disfrutaba de su franqueza.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella rió con suavidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso, he respondido más que tú. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Chiba. Darien Chiba.

—¿Y qué haces, Sr. Chiba?

Tragó saliva ante el sonido de ella diciendo su apellido de esa manera. Le... hacía cosas.

—Um... —carraspeó—. Soy paramédico. —Darien había sabido lo que quería ser desde que era un adolescente. No era fácil ver a otras personas, otras familias, en situaciones como esa que había cambiado su vida, pero se había sentido decido a hacerlo.

—Vaya. Es fantástico. Muy impresionante.

—Sí. Paga las facturas —dijo Darien, avergonzado por el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos. Mientras lo pensaba, rozó una mano hacia atrás y adelante contra el corto cabello recortado en la cima de su cabeza. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre su prominente cicatriz—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Cuando ella rió, se preguntó qué la divertía.

—Soy contadora, y, antes que de que te mueras de aburrimiento, hago contabilidad forense, así que no es tan malo como suena.

Se encontró riendo, aunque no estuvo realmente seguro de la razón. Algo acerca de ella lo hacía sentir bien.

—Bueno, es muy... interesante.

—Cállate. —Ella rió de nuevo.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Buena contestación.

Ella resopló y su voz sonó divertida:

—Si pudiera verte, te golpearía.

La súbita referencia a la oscuridad ahuyentó la sonrisa de su rostro. Tragó una bocanada de aire a través de su apretada garganta.

—Oye, ¿a dónde has ido?

—A ninguna parte. —No pudo evitar la brevedad en su tono, aunque su frustración fue más consigo mismo que con ella. A él no le gustaba soltar su mierda, y ciertamente no en frente de otras personas.

—Lo siento. Um... no te pegaría realmente, ya sabes.

Y tan sólo así, ella lo reorientó, y él estuvo flirteando una vez más.

—Oh, bueno, me siento mejor ahora —dijo. Era verdad. Rodó la cabeza sobre sus hombros para liberar algo de la tensión de su cuello. Ella se mantuvo callada por un rato, haciendo que se preguntara si realmente pensó que él se había molestado con su comentario. No le gustaba la idea de que ella pudiera sentirse mal—. Um, soy un poco claustrofóbico, eso es todo. Entonces, si pudieras, quizás, dejar de mencionar que está oscuro aquí, a pesar de que... mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, obviamente está oscuro, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo apretado y... cerrado que está aquí cuando estás hablando... sólo, habla de algo más. —Frotó una mano con fuerza sobre su cráneo recortado sabiendo que sonó como un completo idiota; esa era la razón por la que no conocía a menudo a nadie fuera de su pequeño círculo.

Pero la respuesta de ella sonó completamente seria.

—Oh, bien. Bueno, entonces, ¿de qué debo hablar?

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

— Bueno, demonios. No lo sé. ¿Qué tal ese juego de Veinte Preguntas?

Serena sonrió ante su brusquedad pero no pudo culparlo.

Ella estaría volviéndose loca si fuera claustrofóbica y pensó que él tenía que ser fuerte para sentarse tan calmadamente allí. Se preguntó si esa fue la razón de que haya estado tan callado antes y decidió ayudarlo a atravesar su esperanzadoramente confinamiento temporario.

—Bien. Vas primero.

—Bien. —Se quedó callado por un momento, y luego dijo—: ¿Qué es un contador forense?

—Un contador que analiza la contabilidad y las prácticas de negocios como parte de una investigación, como en casos de litigio.

—Oh, bueno, eso en realidad suena interesante. Como trabajo de detective.

Ella agradeció su esfuerzo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que las personas desarrollaran narcolepsia ante la simple mención de ser contadora que no estaba segura de si él estaba hablando en serio.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Para nada —contestó. La rapidez de sus palabras confirmó su sinceridad.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Mi turno?

—Dispara.

Serena sonrió.

—¿Vi un tatuaje en tu mano?

No respondió de inmediato.

—Sí. Es la cabeza de un dragón.

Serena no tenía tatuajes, tenía demasiado miedo de que le doliera, pero siempre había estado fascinada por ellos.

—¿Es sólo la cabeza?

—Oye, es mi turno ahora.

—Esa no era una nueva pregunta —discutió ella—, era simplemente una aclaración de mi pregunta previa.

—Pensé que eras contadora, no abogada. —Se rió—. Bien. El dragón está en todo en mi brazo y su cabeza en el dorso de mi mano. Ahora, ¿es mi turno, abogada?

Serena no pudo evitar reírse ante su sarcasmo. Crecer con tres hermanos le había enseñado el fino arte de gastar bromas.

—Puedes proceder.

Él rió y a ella le gustó como sonó.

—Qué magnánimo de tu parte.

—Oooh, ¿con que sacando esas palabras ahora?

—¿Qué? ¿Un sujeto con un tatuaje no puede utilizar palabras de cuatro sílabas?

Serena inspiró profundo, luego suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera verte la cara para así poder decir si estás hablando en serio o no. — Entonces, en caso que su referencia indirecta a la oscuridad le molestara, se apresuró a agregar—: Eso no es para nada lo que quise decir. Sólo tira la cadena. Es tu turno, ya.

Su risita entre diente la hizo sonreír con alivio.

—Sí, sí. Bien. ¿Qué hace que una chica como tú se haga contadora?

_¿Una chica como yo?_

—¿Una chica como yo? —Serena frunció el ceño y esperó a que se explicara. No podía comenzar a entender lo que quiso decir él. Crecer en una casa llena de chicos la había vuelto una marimacho desde que tenía memoria. Aunque sus compañeras de universidad la introdujeron en las cosas femeninas como vestidos, faldas, ropa interior y maquillaje, todavía pensaba en ella como uno de los chicos. Nada destacable. Ciertamente no el tipo de chica por el que sus hermanos babearían.

—Sólo... —Darien suspiró y murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender—Eres bonita.

Serena pasó de sentirse halagada a perturbada y de nuevo a lo anterior.

Al final, no pudo decidir cuál emoción predominaba.

—Um, mierda, eso no se escuchó bien. Quiero decir, eres bonita, pero claro que las chicas bonitas pueden ser inteligentes. Es decir... mierda, sólo voy a dejar de hablar ahora.

Serena finalmente se decidió por sentirse divertida y se echó a reír.

—Sí, ahora sería un buen momento para bajar la pala. —Poniéndose más seria, dijo—: Bueno, y esto sin duda aumentará mi factor geek para ti, pero siempre fui muy buena en matemáticas, y los números me resultan fáciles. No quería ir realmente a la parte teórica del mismo y enseñar. Y luego mi hermano mayor se convirtió en policía. Él me habló de la contabilidad forense.

Darien no respondió, y Serena casi estaba segura de que lo había puesto a dormir. Pero entonces dijo, casualmente—: Realmente me gusta el sonido de tu voz.

El rubor de Serena se extendió hacia el cuello de su blusa de seda. Decir que ella era bonita no la había perturbado, pero que dijera que le gustaba su voz liberó mariposas en su estómago.

—A mí también. Digo, tu voz. Me gusta, también. Tu voz, eso es todo. —Serena se mordió el labio para cortar el espectacular torrente de tonterías que salieron de su boca, luego pretendió golpearse a sí misma en la frente. En ese momento, estuvo agradecida por la oscuridad.

Darien se sintió afortunado de que Serena fuera tan despreocupada como era, porque si metía la pata nuevamente, estaba seguro de que ella cumpliría su amenaza de golpearlo. Primero, saltó a conclusiones precipitadas, asumiendo que lo había juzgado cuando se enteró de su tatuaje. Simplemente había estado tan decepcionado de que ella pudiera desaprobarlo sin siquiera verlo. Luego, su filtro verbal falló, y la había llamado bonita. Había estado pensando en su cabellera rubia otra vez y, sin lugar a dudas, era bonita, incluso hermosa, pero se deslizó de su boca sin pensar en la manera cavernícola que había sonado la cuestión. Y después había admitido que le gustaba su voz. Era cierto, pero no necesitaba estar diciendo esas tonterías en voz alta.

Pero entonces había dicho que a ella también le gustaba. Y la dinámica volvió a cambiar a su favor. Ella se había tropezado con su propio elogio. Él pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, disfrutó de él diciéndole que le gustaba su voz.

Rebuscó en su mente pensando en otra pregunta, una con la que corriera menos riesgo de encontrarse lastimado por la mano de ella. Finalmente se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —Probablemente debería haber pensado en algo más, pero las palabras salieron de su boca.

Su voz sonó como si ella estuviera sonriendo.

—Tres. Nicolás es el mayor. Él es quien se hizo policía. Andrew es el siguiente. Y Zafiro es un año más joven que yo. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Su nombre era Seiya. Era dos años más joven que yo. —Darien esperó, sospechando que Serena notaría su uso del pasado.

Finalmente, su respuesta llegó.

—Lo lamento. No puedo imaginar perder a uno de mis hermanos. Debió haber sido difícil. ¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto tiempo él... lo perdiste?

Algo acerca de la oscuridad hacía que fuera más fácil compartir un poco de su historia. Ella no podía ver su mueca, o el brillo vidrioso de sus ojos. No podía saber acerca de la manera en que él flexionaba su hombro derecho de modo que pudiera sentir la piel sobre su omóplato moverse donde el nombre de Seiya estaba tatuado. Y no podía ver la cicatriz en forma de medialuna en el lado derecho de su cabeza la cual siempre tocaba cuando se encontraba enredado en los recuerdos de su hermano.

—Lo siento. No tienes que hablar de ello.

—No te disculpes. No hablo de él a menudo, pero quizás debería. Murió cuando tenía catorce años. Él tenía doce. Eso fue hace catorce años. —A medida que decía las palabras, Darien apenas podía creer que había vivido tanto tiempo sin que Seiya haya estado con él. Había sido el mejor amigo que Darien había tenido.

Serena ardía por llegar hasta él. Metió las manos debajo de sus muslos para impedir buscar una mano que sostener o un hombro que apretar. Ella no conocía a este hombre para nada, pero sentía su dolor. Hace dos años cuando Nicolás recibió un disparo en la línea del deber, había experimentado un tipo de terror que nunca quiso volver a sentir. Y sólo podía imaginar la manera en que ese sentimiento habría sido amplificado si él no se hubiera recuperado. Pudo escucharlo en la voz de Darien.

Pero no se podía resistir a tener un pequeño gesto, así que dijo:

—Gracias por compartir eso, Darien. Fue tan malditamente joven. Realmente lo lamento.

—Gracias —vino su respuesta en un susurro—. Entonces... —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Serena se dio cuenta que él apreciaría que aligerara las cosas, así que dijo con su voz más altiva:

—¿Por qué, Sr. Chiba, qué tipo de pregunta es esa para hacerle a una dama?

—Estás fascinada con los números, así que pensé que estarías contenta de decirme algo con respecto a eso.

Ella sonrió a medida que el buen humor volvía a su voz.

—Bien. —Exageró un suspiro—. Tengo veinticinco.

—Un mero bebé.

—Cállate, anciano.

Él soltó una carcajada que la hizo reír.

Un silencio cómodo los envolvió. Pero ahora, sin la conversación para distraerla, Serena estaba caliente. Bien podía ser finales de septiembre, pero la temperatura diurna todavía se sentía como la de mediados de verano. La falta de aire acondicionado estaba empezando a hacer una diferencia en el interior del viejo ascensor, y su blusa de seda se aferraba incómodamente.

Serena se removió sobre sus rodillas y consiguió sacarse la chaqueta de su traje. La dobló tan cuidadosamente como pudo y la lanzó suavemente en dirección general a sus bolsas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Darien.

—Oh, sólo quitándome la chaqueta. Me estoy acalorando un poco. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado. —Despegó su blusa y sacudió el dobladillo para abanicarse el abdomen.

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás una hora, hora y media?

—Sí —concordó Serena, calculando que eran alrededor de las 8 p.m.

Se instaló en su esquina, pero giró un poco en su cadera. A pesar de que estaba alfombrado, el suelo era duro. Su trasero se estaba quedando dormido.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es el turno? —preguntó ella.

Darien rió entre dientes.

—Ni idea. Aunque, puedes seguir.

—¿Qué grandes planes tenías para esta noche?

—No tengo grandes planes, en realidad. Iba a encontrarme con algunos amigos para jugar al billar. Trabajo mucho en turnos nocturnos, así que no paso mucho tiempo con ellos como me gustaría.

Serena pensó que sonaba agradable. Con excepción de sus amigas de la universidad, solo una de la cuales estaba en el área D.C. con ella, no tenía muchas amigas con las que pasar el rato. Por alguna razón, siempre tuvo más facilidad de hacerse amiga de los chicos. Culpó al hecho de estar rodeada por sus hermanos y todos sus amigos al crecer.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, tenía una cita muy importante con mi sofá y una botella de vino.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que ellos lo reprogramarán.

—Sí. —Serena se rió, para luego suspirar—. Casi siempre están disponibles. Bien... pasando de ese tema deprimente...

—¿Estás viéndote con alguien? —preguntó Darien, no dejando pasar el tema deprimente en absoluto.

—Obviamente no. ¿Tú?

—No.

A Serena le dio más placer su respuesta de lo que pensó que debería.

Quizás estaba contenta de no ser la única persona soltera que anda por ahí. Todos sus amigos parecían estar casados o comprometidos. Era como una fila de dominós cayendo, solo que ella no parecía estar en la fila.

—Bien —dijo Darien con un aplauso que resonó fuerte en el pequeño espacio—, color favorito.

—¿En serio?

—De vuelta a lo básico, rubia.

Sonrió ampliamente ante el apodo por el que tantos otros la habían llamado pero que a ella nunca le había gustado hasta ahora.

—Azul. ¿El tuyo?

—Negro.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy de chico.

Él se rió entre dientes. Y se lanzó al menos a otras veinte preguntas del tipo de minucias que aprendías sobre una persona después de un par de meses saliendo: banda favorita, película favorita, comida favorita, lugar favorito, todos los demás favoritos que él pudo pensar, más momentos vergonzosos, y el mejor día de todos, aunque saltó preguntarle a cambio el peor día. Serena estuvo contenta, no pensaba que iba a poder resistir tocarlo si hablaba sobre su hermano otra vez.

Serena disfrutó de la conversación. En algún momento en el medio de la discusión sobre los favoritos, ella se tendió en el suelo y se apoyó en su codo. A pesar de estar atrapada en un ascensor a oscuras por un par de horas con un extraño, se sentía sorprendentemente relajada. El más pequeño pensamiento se coló en el fondo de su mente: no tenía muchas ganas que la energía regresara y tomaran caminos separados.

E, incluso más que eso, tenían una cantidad sorprendente de cosas en común. Ambos amaban la comida italiana y tailandesa. Ella incluso podía pasar por alto el amor que él sentía por el sushi ya que era un gran fanático de Kings of Leon, la absoluta banda favorita de ella. Ambos disfrutaban de ir a los partidos de béisbol, más que sentarse en el sol y beber cervezas con los amigos, y ninguno entendía el objetivo del golf en absoluto. También compartían un amor por las estúpidas películas de comedia, a pesar de que no lograron estar de acuerdo en sus puntuaciones sobre ellas.

Fue la conversación más entretenida que Serena había tenido en mucho tiempo. Darien parecía genuinamente interesado en sus respuestas. Y él debatió y discutió cada pequeño punto de una manera que la hizo querer callarlo con un beso. Le gustaba la manera en que se sentía cerca de este hombre, a pesar del hecho de que nunca había puesto los ojos en él.

Darien no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación tan sencilla o la última vez que había reído o incluso sonreído tanto. Se sentía... bien, lo que era notable. Tendía a operar entre un "bien" y un "bastante bien" la mayoría de los días. Y hacía tiempo que había hecho las paces con eso. Era muchísimo mejor que desde donde había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia.

—Tengo que ponerme de pie y estirarme —dijo él de la nada.

—Sí, lo sé. Este piso deja un poco que desear.

—Por lo menos es alfombrado y no de mármol o azulejos. Tus piernas estarían frías si lo fuera. —Darien llevó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y giró su torso hacia atrás y adelante mientras recordaba la forma en que su pequeña falda del traje gris abrazaba su bien proporcionado trasero. Su columna vertebral traqueteó cuando se giró hacia la izquierda.

—El frío podría sentirse bien en este momento.

Serena tenía razón. Se había ido esa sensación de aire acondicionado que tiene la mayoría de los edificios de oficinas durante el verano a una cómoda calidez. No estaba caliente todavía, pero se encaminaba en esa dirección.

Mientras Darien se recostaba en el piso nuevamente y trataba de encontrar una posición que no agravara el hormigueo en su trasero y caderas, Serena reabrió las preguntas.

—Así que, yo trabajo en este edificio, ¿pero qué te hizo aterrizar en este agradable ascensor el día de hoy?

—La asignación de la herencia de mi padre. Su socio en la oficina de abogados está en el séptimo piso.

—Oh, lo sien...

—No lo hagas. Mi padre fue un hombre muy infeliz por un tiempo muy largo. Y no nos llevábamos bien. Tiene que estar en un lugar mejor. De todos modos, sólo tenía que firmar unos papeles.

Él apenas escuchó el suave "Oh" de Serena.

—Entonces —dijo él, queriendo alejarse de otro tema aún deprimente—primera vez: con quién, cuándo, dónde, cuán bueno.

—¿Qué? —Serena se atragantó dejando salir una risa incrédula—. Uh, no lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? Ya hemos hablado de casi todo lo demás. Incluso voy a ir de primero.

Serena se quedó callada por un momento y luego empezó a moverse. Ella sonaba más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No voy a entretener la idea de hablar sobre esto hasta que no haya por lo menos partido el pan contigo. Y me estoy muriendo de hambre aquí.

Había estado tratando de ignorar su estómago por los pasados... infiernos, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo. Pero la mención de la comida le hacía agua la boca.

Serena estaba murmurando:

—¡Vamos, vamos, dónde está! No en esa bolsa. —Ella casi le sorprendió con su triunfante—: ¡Ja! Muy bien, Sr. Chiba, ¿preferiría una barra de granola o una pequeña bolsa de frutos secos mezclados?

Él sonrió, no esperando que ella compartiera con él, y ciertamente no tenía la intención de pedírselo.

—No, no. Todo tuyo.

—Vamos, tienes que comer algo. Tengo dos, así que hay uno para cada uno. Dado que este es mi edificio, es algo así como que eres mi invitado. Así que tienes que elegir: la barra de granola o la mezcla de frutos. —Darien pudo escuchar el bamboleo de las bolsas mientras ella continuaba diciendo con voz cantarina—: Barra de granola o frutos secos, barra de granola o frutos secos.

Él sonrió.

—Está bien, me quedo con la mezcla de frutos secos.

—Hecho. Uhm, ¿por aquí?

El paquete crujió contra la alfombra mientras Serena lo deslizaba en su dirección. Él extendió la mano en busca de ella. Cuando por fin se reunieron en algún lugar en el medio de la oscuridad, Darien arrastró su mano sobre la de ella. Era pequeña y suave. Él se sorprendió al pensar que quería mantener el agarre de su mano más de lo que quería la comida. Ella no se apartó. Los dos se rieron nerviosamente.

—Aunque, vamos a tener que compartir el agua. Sólo tengo una botella.

—¿Cuántas cosas más tienes ahí?

—Oye, no te metas con mis bolsas. Sin ellas, no estaríamos compartiendo esta comida gourmet en estos momentos.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento —dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás el primer puñado de nueces y pasas.

Comieron en silencio, y la sal de la mezcla de frutos secos le hizo tener sed.

Se sintió incómodo preguntando, pero la idea del agua lo torturaba.

—¿Puedo tener un trago ahora?

—Por supuesto. Déjame estar segura de que está bien cerrada para que no se derrame. —Ellos encontraron sus manos a mitad del ascensor. Darien sonrió cuando una vez más sus dedos se detuvieron tocándose antes de alejarse.

Él desenroscó la tapa e inclinó la botella a sus labios.

—Oh, Dios. Eso es bueno.

—Lo sé. No me di cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta que tomé un sorbo.

—Gracias por compartir tus cosas conmigo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sentarme aquí y comer delante de ti?

Vamos, me conoces mejor que eso. Creo.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo. Cada historia que había compartido con él revelaba una parte de su carácter; y todo lo que había aprendido hablaba de una persona que era amable, compasiva y generosa.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente—. Lo hago.

La mezcla de frutos secos se acabó demasiado rápido, pero al menos estaba al borde. Pasaron el agua hacia atrás y adelante hasta que casi había desaparecido, entonces Darien insistió en que Serena tomara el último trago.

Se sentaron en el calor del oscuro ascensor durante varios minutos antes de que Darien finalmente mirara en su dirección y dijera:

—No creas que tu pequeña táctica con los bocadillos me distrajo de la pregunta actual sobre la mesa.

—No, en absoluto. Pero dijiste que irías primero.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

Serena se desplazó sobre su espalda y miró al techo invisible. Tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara porque Darien estaba a punto de contarle de su primera vez, mientras que ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de compartir la suya.

—Está bien. Voy a empezar entonces. Soy, después de todo, un hombre de palabra. Mi primera vez fue con Minako Aino...

—¿Minako? —Serena arrugó la nariz y sonrió.

—Oye, estoy contando una historia aquí. Mantén los comentarios editoriales al mínimo.

—Oh, está bien, lo siento. Por favor, continúa. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Como estaba diciendo... mi primera vez fue con Minako Aino, en el sofá de la sala de estar de sus padres, mientras estaban durmiendo arriba. Tenía dieciséis años y no tenía ni idea qué demonios estaba haciendo. Lo recuerdo como algo agradable, pero me imagino que Minako podría haber estado... decepcionada.

Serena encontró la sonrisa en su voz al final tan entrañable. A ella le gustaba un chico que podía reírse de sí mismo. _Debe estar muy confiado en la cama ahora para compartir una historia como esa;_ la idea la puso aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

—Suena muy romántico. —Logró decir.

—¿Quién sabe de romance cuando tienes dieciséis años?

—Bueno, eso es cierto, supongo. ¿Al menos compraste su cena de antemano?

—¿La pizza cuenta?

Ella no pudo evitar reír. Darien era adorable.

—Para un chico de dieciséis años, claro. Lo voy a dejar pasar.

—Qué amable de tu parte. Bien, entonces, tu turno, rubia.

Ella no respondió.

—¿rubia?

—Siguiente pregunta.

Lo escuchó rodar a un lado. Su voz sonaba más cerca.

—De ninguna manera. Teníamos un trato.

—¿Podría el reportero de la corte, por favor volver a leer la transcripción para determinar que la Señorita Tsukino nunca estuvo de acuerdo con contar esta historia?

Él bufó.

—Está bien, me doy cuenta de que hemos estado aquí por un tiempo, pero por favor dime que ya no estás perdiendo la cordura.

—No, en absoluto, sólo planteando los hechos como son.

—Vamos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Casi se alegró de que no pudiera verlo, si sus ojos eran tan persuasivos y cercanos como su voz, ella sería "hombre muerto".

—Sólo... no —dijo a través de una risa ante su alegato.

—No puede ser peor que la mía.

—No.

—rubia.

—No.

—S. T.

—Oye, es Serena para ti, señor. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no. —A pesar que sus iniciales no le molestaron el resto de su vida, había algo en la forma en que su nombre caía de su lengua que realmente le gustaba. No quería que él la tratara como todo el mundo lo hacía, al igual que uno de los chicos.

—Esto debe ser algo de historia. Te das cuenta de que estás construyendo expectativas aquí.

Ella gimió.

—No, no, no, no.

—Dímelo y te llevaré a comer pizza. Puedes incluso elegir los ingredientes.—Sólo estaban bromeando, pero Darien se encontraba esperando que ella aceptara ir por la pizza, aunque no obtuviera la historia de ella. Quería como el infierno estar fuera de esta caja, pero no tenía en absoluto ganas de alejarse de Serena. O que ella se alejara de él.

Serena no respondió de inmediato. Darien deseó poder ver la expresión de su rostro, el conjunto de sus ojos.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —susurró, una vez más, perdiendo el filtro entre el cerebro y la boca.

—Azules —susurró ella—. Y, sí.

—Sí, ¿qué? —preguntó Darien, distraído por el deseo de extender la mano y tocar su rostro. El susurro hizo sentir su conversación intensa e íntima. Y de repente, todo su cuerpo volvió a la vida. Esta vez, sin embargo, su pulso acelerado y su corazón golpeando eran resultado de la excitación en lugar del pánico.

—Sí, voy a comer pizza contigo. Si vas a ver una película conmigo.

Darien imaginó sus palabras deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Deseó que fueran sus pequeñas manos suaves en su lugar. Pero estaba feliz de que hubiera accedido a salir con él, y que ella lo hubiera vuelto en una cita a toda regla.

—Sí. Pizza y una película, entonces. —Él frotó su mano sobre su cabello mientras la oscuridad ocultaba la sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Mi primera vez fue con Diamante Black —comenzó Serena, todavía susurrando—. Tenía dieciocho años. Pasó dos semanas después de la fiesta de graduación. Estuvimos saliendo más o menos durante todo el verano antes de ir a distintas universidades. Pero, esa noche, llevamos una manta afuera y la pusimos delante del montículo del lanzador en el diamante de béisbol de la secundaria. Oh, Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso —se quejó.

—No lo es, termina con ello. —Se sorprendió que finalmente hubiera cedido, pero su apertura lo hizo sentirse esperanzado.

—Él había estado en el equipo de béisbol de la secundaria. Era bueno, en béisbol, quiero decir, Dios... de todos modos, tener una manta por ahí en la noche fue en cierto modo nuestra cosa. La primera vez fue dulce. Corta —se rió—, pero dulce. Sin embargo, se puso mejor.

—Esa es una buena historia. Mucho mejor que la mía. Gracias por compartir. Ves, no fue difícil.

Ella suspiró.

—No, supongo que no. —Se detuvo por un momento y luego dijo—: Sabes, tienes una ventaja injusta sobre mí. Me viste cuando entré en el ascensor, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída para verte.

—Sí. —Él le sonrió a través de la oscuridad—. Lo recuerdo. Pero no vi tu rostro, tampoco, porque tu cabello estaba en el camino.

—¿De qué color es tu cabello y ojos? —Ella se movió mientras hablaba y su voz se hizo un poco más cercana.

Darien moría de ganas de estirar una mano y medir lo cerca que estaban.

Sus sentidos le decían que estaba a su alcance. El pensamiento hizo que le doliera el brazo por la sensación de ella.

—el cabello negro y los ojos azules, aunque no tengo mucho cabello del cual hablar.

—¿Po... por qué?

La risa se derramó de él. Rompió el silencio entre ellos, pero no la intensidad.

—Mantengo mi cabeza rapada.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta de esa forma. —Él no estaba dispuesto a revelar todas sus rarezas con ella todavía, porque no quería asustarla. Estaba medio contemplando sacar sus piercings faciales antes de que pudiera verlos, pero decidió, de alguna manera, que eso se sentía deshonesto.

—¿Sólo cortado al ras de la cabeza o afeitado como el suave trasero de un bebé?

—Dame tu mano —ofreció Darien—. Puedes sentir por ti misma.

Serena tragó su entusiasmo por finalmente llegar a hacer lo que ella se había estado muriendo por hacer la mayor parte de la noche. Sin su vista, anhelaba otra manera de hacer una conexión más tangible con Darien. Y a pesar de la charla de sexo —que podría haber sido clasificación para todo público—, los planes para una cita, el susurro y la sensación de su cuerpo estando cerca del de ella, el cuerpo de Serena estaba empezando a vibrar con una embriagadora sensación de anticipación que le hacía revolotear el estómago y que su respiración surgiera un poco más rápida.

Aún acostada sobre su espalda, Serena acercó cautelosamente sus manos.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Justo aquí. —Darien atrapó su mano derecha en la suya, y Serena jadeó ante el contacto. Su mano envolvió la suya mientras la llevaba a su cabeza.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró cuando rozó su mano sobre la cabeza de Darien. Su cabello estaba afeitado tan cerca que se sentía suave y delicado mientras frotaba los dedos sobre él. Mucho tiempo después del que fuera necesario, Serena siguió acariciando su cabello. Ella no quería dejar de tocarlo. Y cuando él deslizó su cuerpo un poco más cerca para que ella no tuviera que extender su brazo tan lejos, sonrió, pensando que a él le gustaba, también.

—Dime otra cosa —dijo Serena en voz baja, ya no susurrando, pero hablando lo suficientemente suave para no ahuyentar cualquier magia que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como... ¿por qué un dragón?

—Uhm. —Él inclinó la cabeza en su mano. Ella sonrió. Cuando finalmente comenzó a hablar, sus palabras llegaron en una corriente ininterrumpida—. El dragón es mi miedo. Me lo puse en el brazo para recordarme a mí mismo que lo he domado. Nosotros, uh, nos dirigíamos a casa de unas vacaciones en la playa. Era una pequeña carretera nacional de dos carriles, y era tarde por la noche porque Seiya y yo habíamos convencido a nuestros padres para que nos dejaran todo el domingo en la playa.

Serena contuvo el aliento ante la gravedad de lo que estaba compartiendo con ella. Su mano se detuvo sobre su cabeza mientras se preguntaba si debía decir algo, o si simplemente debería dejarlo hablar. Ella se sorprendió al sentir su cálida grande palma presionar su mano contra su cabeza, y lo tomó como una señal de que quería que ella siguiera frotándola. Y así lo hizo.

—Mi padre era muy estricto por conducir al límite de velocidad. Nunca le importó si veinte autos se alineaban detrás de él, tocando sus bocinas y parpadeando sus luces. Podías rebasar pasar a los otros autos en estas carreteras secundarias en las rectas. La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Para el momento en que estábamos cerca de una hora lejos de la playa, todo el camino estaba oscuro.

No vi lo que pasó al momento, pero supe después que un camión con remolque nos pasó, pero se regresó a su carril muy rápido. Mi padre se desvió para evitar ser golpeado.

Los ojos de Mackenna se llenaron con lágrimas en anticipación de a dónde se dirigía la historia.

—La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que el auto estaba al revés. Enclavado en un canal de riego grande en el borde de un campo. El lado del pasajero tuvo el peor daño cuando el auto rodó, el lado en donde Seiya y mi madre estaban sentados. Fue el único que todavía estaba consiente después del accidente. Pero no me podía mover porque muchas de nuestras cosas de la parte trasera del auto, era una minivan, de todas las cosas, habían caído hacia adelante en el asiento trasero y me enterraron. Mi hombro estaba dislocado, y no pude lograr apalancar las cosas para salirme. Seguí llamando sus nombres. Pero ninguno despertaba. Me la pasé dentro y fuera de la conciencia varias veces. Cada vez que despertaba, estaba oscuro y seguía atrapado. Estuvimos allí durante unas cuatro horas antes de que otro camión con remolque finalmente pasara y viera el auto volteado en la zanja y llamara por ayuda. Para cuando nos sacaron, mamá y Seiya ya se habían ido.

—Oh, Dios mío, Darien. —Mackenna deseó hacerle sentir el consuelo y la paz que tanto deseaba que él tuviera. Por lo que él había dicho antes, ella no se había percatado que también había perdido a su madre. Ella realmente deseó que no fuera otra cosa que tuvieran en común—. Lo siento mucho. No es de extrañar...

Él suavemente tomó su mano y la deslizó en torno a su mejilla.

Mackenna gimió cuando lo sintió presionar su rostro contra la palma de su mano.

Para ella, su gesto le pareció valiente. Ella admiraba su capacidad de pedir lo que necesitaba. Su pómulo se sintió prominente debajo de sus dedos y una ligera barba de pocos días picó contra su palma. Ella frotó su pulgar suavemente de atrás hacia delante.

—Cuando finalmente superé lo peor de la claustrofobia, me hice el dragón.

Quería ser fuerte por Seiya. Y quería que él supiera que no iba a vivir mi vida con miedo, cuando él no podría vivir en absoluto.

Mackenna estaba nadando en emoción. El dolor que sentía por él era palpable; éste corría por sus sienes en la línea de su cabello y comprimía su garganta. Su deseo de protegerlo —de asegurarse que nada lo lastimara, asustara, tomara de él, nunca más— surgió de la nada, pero ella sintió el tipo de parentesco con Darien que siempre había sentido con sus hermanos. No importaba que todavía pudiera contar la cantidad de tiempo que lo había conocido en minutos.

Y, Dios, ella lo quería.

Ella quería empujarlo encima de ella. Deseaba sentir su peso acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos en su cabello y deslizándose sobre su piel. Habían pasado once meses desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, y nunca había sentido este tipo de conexión.

Mackenna quería sus manos sobre él también. Ahora que ella estaba tocándolo, le preocupaba que no pudiera parar.

—No dejes de hablarme, Mackenna. Necesito tus palabras. Tu voz.

—No sé qué mas decir. Quiero quitarte tu dolor.

Su mejilla se levantó en una sonrisa bajo su mano.

—Gracias. Pero a veces creo que lo necesito. Me recuerda que estoy vivo. Y hace que los buenos momentos se sientan mucho mejor. Como ahora mismo, estando aquí, contigo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hearts in Darkness**

**3 capis más se pondrá la cosa caliente si o no? Estos 2 no van directo a la acción ¬¬ creo que necesitan un empujoncito para que los dos se declaren y sepan sus sentimientos 0w0¡ que tierno es mi Darien */o/***

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Entre la falta de toda referencia visual, su mano acariciando su suave cabello una y otra vez, y lograr compartir la historia de la muerte de su madre y Seiya sin acercarse a entrar en pánico, Darien estaba casi mareado por el triunfo. Era Serena, era todo lo que estaba haciendo Serena. Y él la adoraba por eso. Nadie había conseguido nunca entrar en el corazón de él como ella lo había hecho, y sin duda alguna nunca tan rápido.

La voz de Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dices las cosas más dulces, Darien Chiba. Te lo juro.

Darien sonrió contra su mano, aún sosteniendo su mejilla, y se echó a reír finalmente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se encogió de hombros, pero entonces recordó que ella no percibía el lenguaje corporal.

—Dulce no es una palabra que las personas normalmente aplican conmigo.

—Bueno, entonces, las personas no te conocen.

Él asintió.

—Tal vez sea así. —Sería el primero en admitir que mantenía a las personas lejos. No le gustaba la sensación de cargar a otros con su equipaje. A veces la distancia era más fácil que actuar, o explicar.

—Sin duda es así —replicó ella.

A Darien le gustaba su carácter argumentativo. Ella era alegre y luchadora, y lo había hecho hablar y reír más en este par de horas que la conocía de lo que probablemente había hecho todo el mes pasado en conjunto. Con ella, nunca le había dado un segundo pensamiento a la distancia.

Darien casi gimió cuando ella deslizó su mano arriba en su rostro y comenzó a acariciar su sien, por encima de su oreja, y abajo hasta su cuello. Su boca se entreabrió. Su respiración se aceleró. Él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia su toque sorprendentemente sensual.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por la sensación de ello.

Podía escuchar la respiración de ella y pensó que no se estaba imaginando que su respiración iba más rápida, también. La posibilidad de que ella pudiera desearlo de la misma manera que él la deseaba, todo al mismo tiempo, lo hizo ponerse duro.

Gruñó bajo en su garganta antes de poder detenerse.

—Serena.

—Darien.

Tragó con fuerza y movió sus caderas. Los botones de sus jeans estaban aflojados, pero no lo suficiente para acomodar su erección sin molestias.

Al principio, pensó que lo había imaginado: sus dedos, ejerciendo presión contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Pero ella siguió adelante con la constante caricia. Sólo que no estaba seguro. Concentró toda su atención en el movimiento de su mano y... no se imaginó ese momento, ¿verdad? Allí estaba otra vez, sus dedos tirando de él hacia ella.

_Por favor, no me dejes estar imaginando eso._

Se lamió los labios y movió la cabeza hacia adelante apenas un centímetro o dos. Dios, quería besarla. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de enhebrar finalmente su camino en todo ese cabello rojo. Sus labios se abrieron en anticipación de reclamar su boca. Quería saborearla. Quería sentirla bajo él.

—Serena —dijo con voz áspera.

—Sí, Darien, sí.

Fue toda la confirmación que necesitó.

Se empujó sobre la alfombra hasta que su pecho se encontró con su costado. Lentamente bajó la cabeza para que no la lastimara en su impaciencia ciega. Su boca encontró una mejilla primero, y presionó sus labios contra el suave rubor del mismo. Ella gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Su mano derecha aterrizó en un montón de rizos sedosos, y la satisfacción que sintió al finalmente tocar su cabello le hizo tragar duro.

—Tan suave —murmuró él, refiriéndose a su cabello, su piel y el montículo de su seno presionando contra su pecho, desde donde estaba encima de ella.

Darien dejó escapar su propio gemido cuando los labios de ella presionaron contra la piel delante de su oreja. Ella exhaló bruscamente. La prisa de su aliento sobre su piel poniéndole la piel de gallina en todo su cuello.

Dejó un rastro de besos suaves por su mejilla hasta que encontró sus labios.

Y entonces ya no pudo ir despacio.

Y ella tampoco pudo.

Darien gimió cuando su primer beso trajo su lleno labio inferior a su boca.

Ambas manos encontraron su camino hacia su rostro, y acunó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas para así él poder guiar sus movimientos. El agudo gemido de Serena acompañó a sus manos agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuello.

Cuando su boca se abrió por completo, Darien aceptó la invitación como un hombre hambriento en un banquete. Él deslizó su lengua en su boca dulce y disfrutó de las caricias tentadoras que trazaron sus lenguas. Serena acarició su cabeza, masajeó su cuello, y se agarró a sus hombros. Darien se acercó más a ella, tanto como podía, sólo que no lo suficiente.

Necesitaba estar más cerca. Necesitaba más de ella.

Serena estaba flotando en el placer que el tacto de Darien le brindaba. La oscuridad combinada con la intensidad de su conexión la hizo sentir como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Nunca había experimentado esta clase de pasión antes, por lo menos, no a partir de sólo un beso.

Desde el momento en que él murmuró esas palabras dulces acerca de lo bien que se sentía al estar con ella, supo que tenía que darle un beso. Tenía que probar la boca del hombre que había sobrevivido a semejante tragedia, pero que logró conservar tanta gentileza, tanta dulzura. Ella pensó que habían compartido la conversación más honesta y más agradable de su vida. Anhelaba más, como una forma de grabar esto en su memoria para siempre.

En su mente, Serena estaba diciendo: "Bésame, bésame, bésame," pero no era tan segura como Darien parecía ser acerca de pedir lo que ella necesitaba. Así que le acarició la cabeza y empujó suavemente de su cuello. Y la expectación que podría ser que él de hecho se diera cuenta de lo que ella estaba sugiriendo, la hizo mover sus muslos ante la humedad notable en sus bragas. Todo esto, y ella nunca lo había visto. Al menos, no con sus ojos.

Jadeó cuando el peso caliente de su pecho firme cayó sobre sus senos. Su mano acunó largos mechones de su cabello mientras su boca se presionaba suavemente contra su mejilla. Ella no pudo contener un gemido ante la bondad de sentirlo finalmente de esta manera. Necesitando más de él, acunó su cabeza, sujetándolo a ella, luego deslizó sus manos más abajo, deleitándose con las crestas esculpidas de sus anchos hombros y bíceps sólidos.

Entonces sus labios reclamaron los suyos. Aunque Serena amaba los dulces besos de mariposa que él trazó sobre su pómulo, su necesidad de conectar con él era demasiado grande como para ir despacio. Su boca se abrió después de su primer beso, y Darien no la defraudó. Apoyó más de su torso encima de ella y exploró su boca con su lengua desenfrenada. Algunas veces él empujaba otra veces ella lo frenaba. Cada movimiento provocando que su corazón golpeara contra su caja torácica y su cuerpo hormigueara en anticipación.

Cuando Darien se apartó y presionó pequeños besos en sus labios, Serena aprovechó la oportunidad de seguirlo esta vez. Ella agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y levantó la suya a medida que besaba su boca y chupaba su labio inferior.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió algo de metal a un lado de la boca de él y estaba tan ardida ante lo inesperado de ello que gimió y lo lamió. Su gruñido en respuesta retumbo en su vientre bajo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rápida ante la esplendida atención en lo que ella finalmente se dio cuenta era un piercing de algún tipo.

Más del rompecabezas que era Darien Chiba se unió en ese momento.

Tatuaje. Piercing. Cabello rapado. Él debía parecer rudo en su exterior. Pero era grande, dulce, considerado, a veces vulnerable y suave en su interior. Y ella quería llegar a conocer ambos lados mucho mejor.

Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose en la oscuridad... el tiempo pareció perder todo significado. Pero Serena estaba sin aliento, necesitada y húmeda para el momento en que él trazó besos y pellizcos desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja y, desde allí, por su cuello. Su incipiente barba dejó una estela de fuego sobre su piel mientras él se movía. Ella dobló las piernas hacia él, necesitando sentir más de él presionado contra ella. El gemido que soltó cuando enganchó su rodilla a través de la parte posterior de su muslo la hizo gimotear y mecer sus caderas contra él.

Él se acercó más y deslizó una rodilla entre sus piernas, evitando que ella contorsionara su espalda en la forma que había estado haciendo. No es que realmente lo hubiera notado. Darien chupó el diamante pequeño que perforaba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras su mano derecha fantasmal bajaba por su cuerpo y se instalaba en su cadera ceñida alrededor de él.

—Oh, Dios, Darien.

Su mejilla dibujó una sonrisa donde se apretaba contra ella, pero a ella no le importaba su sonrisa cuando lamía, besaba y succionaba su cuello de la manera en que lo hacía. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para abrirse a él, y pasó las manos de vuelta para ofrecer caricias animadas a su cuello y cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Los dedos de su mano izquierda trazaron claramente lo que solo podía ser una cicatriz en el costado de su cabeza. Vaciló durante menos de un segundo, pero él lo sintió y se apartó un poco.

—Te voy a contar todo sobre eso —susurró contra su cuello—, lo prometo.

Aspiró una bocanada para responder cuando el ascensor se sacudió y la luz estalló en el pequeño espacio.

Serena gritó y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Darien gruñó y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Después de horas de mirar en la oscuridad, la luz era dolorosa, cegándolos.

Serena estaba frustrada con la sincronización de las luces, aliviada de que estuvieran encendidas, pero temerosa de lo que les pasaría a ella y a Darien ahora que volvía.

Y entonces el ascensor se estremeció. Se hundieron de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Ambos volvieron a gemir y se envolvieron alrededor del otro mientras trataban de ajustar el efecto estroboscópico que las luces dejaron detrás de sus párpados. Serena pasó de estar ciega a ver un caleidoscopio arremolinándose de desconcertantes manchas rojas y amarillas.

—Mierda —dijo Darien con voz áspera.

Serena dejó de preocuparse por sus ojos tensos y se fijó en él otra vez, sólo para darse cuenta que su cuerpo se había puesto rígido encima de ella. Oh no.

—¿Darien?

Su única respuesta fue un gemido ahogado bajo en su garganta y su mano izquierda agarrada un poco más fuerte de su hombro.

Ella entendió lo que estaba pasando. Podía sólo haber conocido a este hombre por un puñado de horas. Podía nunca haberlo visto. Pero lo conocía. Y sabía que él la necesitaba.

—Oye, oye —le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Está bien.

No se relajó en absoluto, pero ella sintió que la estaba escuchando, o tratando de hacerlo.

—Estoy aquí. Y estamos bien. Vamos a estar bien. No estás solo. —Esta vez, agregó Serena para sí misma. Estaba mentalmente maldiciendo a ese burlón y temporario regreso de la electricidad, porque le ofreció a Darien el más esclarecedor recuerdo de toda la noche estando atrapado en una pequeña caja de metal negro como el carbón. Se encontró a sí misma furiosa en nombre de Darien.

Mientras continuaba dándole ligeras caricias y ofreciéndole el ocasional murmuro de consuelo, mentalmente maldecía al inventor del ascensor, la compañía de electricidad, su lector de medida, y, mientras estaba en eso, lanzó unas cuantas palabras para Thomas Edison, también, porque, bueno, Darien no estaría atrapado en un pequeño vehículo eléctrico si el buen viejo Tom no hubiese ido y encontrado una manera de aplicar la teoría de la electricidad. Tampoco estaba muy feliz con Ben Franklin y esa maldita cometa.

Los hombros de Darien finalmente se enderezaron. Se estremeció e inhaló.

Serena dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Ya te tengo, Buen Sam —lo dijo con una aliviada sonrisa.

Él asintió infinitesimalmente, pero lo sintió sin embargo.

—Ven aquí —le ofreció Serena mientras guiaba su cabeza desde donde había estado enterrada en su cuello hacia su hombro opuesto para que así él pudiera tenderse al lado de ella. Se estiró para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y apenas fue capaz de sujetar sus dedos entre sí mientras lo sostenía.

El choque de luz intermitente inició un ataque de pánico tan inesperado, que Darien tuvo un momento difícil respirando. La única cosa que lo mantenía de perderse completamente era la calmante esencia del cabello y cuello de Serena.

Él no necesitaba preguntarse por qué la luz lo había alarmado. De pronto fue absorbido catorce años en el pasado, colgando boca abajo con la cabeza encajada entre la consola central delantera y el asiento del pasajero, enterrado en un montón de equipaje y suvenires de las vacaciones. Algo afilado clavado en su costado, haciendo difícil tomar un profundo respiro sin empeorar el corte. Su cabeza daba vueltas y palpitaba. Algo húmedo corría por debajo de su cabello. Y su hombro derecho se encontraba muy cerca de su quijada para ser natural. Por el tiempo más largo en su vida, la oscuridad y el silencio fueron completamente siniestros. Pero luego el completo horror de su situación sería completamente iluminado por el destello de luz de un auto pasando.

La primera vez que pasó, Darien había estado lleno de alivio y usó lo que le quedaba de energía para gritar—: ¡Estoy Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!

Pero ninguna ayuda llegó.

No muchos faros pasaron a medida que la hora pasaba y se hacía más tarde, pero con cada uno, la fe de Darien su elevó y embistió, su maltratado cuerpo más allá mientras golpeaba contra las rocas suplicando esperanzadamente y decepcionantemente aterrorizado.

Mientras iba de la conciencia a la inconsciencia, esos raros momentos fueron incluso más difíciles de resistir, porque se volvía arduo para él distinguir la realidad de la pesadilla. Para el momento en que pasó un camión remolque y finalmente se detuvo para ayudar, varias horas después, Darien estaba tan seguro que no sobreviviría al choque que no respondió cuando el conductor gritó para preguntar si alguien podía escucharlo.

—Dios, Darien, eso es horrible.

Él frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo movió la cabeza para mirar al todavía oculto rostro de Serena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz carrasposa.

—Dije que eso fue una cosa horrible por la que tuviste que pasar. Lo lamento tanto.

Con un sobresalto, entendió que dijo en voz alta lo que pensó que sólo estaba recordando. Y aún así, aquí estaba Serena, todavía sosteniéndolo, reconfortándolo, aceptándolo completamente a pesar de su irritante miedo de la infancia.

Demonios, debía ser él, el que debería estarla reconfortando por esta terrible experiencia.

Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el hueco de su cuello y respiró profundamente. Sin haber visto más de Serena que su hermoso cabello rojo y su pequeño trasero apretado, Darien estaba seguro de que sería capaz de reconocerla en una multitud sólo por su delicioso aroma.

Mientras se relajaba profundamente, algo que ella dijo regresó a él.

—¿Por qué me llamaste "Buen Sam"?

Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. Y pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz cuando habló.

—Antes de saber tu nombre, estaba pensando en ti como mi Buen Samaritano. Por sostener la puerta del ascensor. —Soltó una risita—. Realmente necesitaba que algo bueno me pasara hoy, y tú siendo lo suficientemente paciente para esperar hizo que te ganaras el sobrenombre.

Darien sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, Rubia.

—Sabes, estoy lo suficientemente cerca para darte un golpe ahora.

—Adelante, quizás me guste. —Su ansiedad casi se había apagado. Se estaba sintiendo más como él mismo otra vez. Ahora su cuerpo empezó a responder al recuerdo de su fenomenal beso y la manera en que ella estuvo envuelta alrededor de él. Cuando Serena tosió fuerte y se rió, Darien sonrío más ampliamente por el hecho de que ella no salió con una ingeniosa respuesta. Le gustaba que su comentario la aturdiera.

Darien tragó densamente y deseó que tuvieran más agua. Estaba demasiado cálido y cubierto en un reluciente sudor inducido por el pánico, aunque ninguna incomodidad le hizo pensar en quitar el igualmente sobrecalentado cuerpo de Serena.

Una de las manos de Serena dejó su hombro justo cuando escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de un bostezo.

—¿Cansada ya de tu compañero varado de ascensor? —preguntó Darien, pero también preocupado de que pudiera ser verdad, particularmente una vez que lo viera.

—Nunca —dijo a través del final del bostezo—. Lo siento. Han sido unas largas horas antes de que tuviera el placer de conocerte. Y el calor me está poniendo soñolienta. Y tú eres cómodo —agregó en una pequeña, tentativa voz.

—Igual tú. —La apretó con el brazo tendido sobre su torso y metió sus dedos bajo su espalda para mantener su agarre firme—. Cierra los ojos, Rubia.

Darien pensó que seguramente podría quedarse dormido en los brazos de esta mujer, pero odiaba la idea de perderse incluso uno de lo que estaba seguro serían unos de los pocos minutos cautivo con ella.

—Realmente no quiero —protestó ella en una voz susurrante.

—¿Por qué?

No respondió inmediatamente, pero finalmente dijo:

—Porque estoy... disfrutándote.

Darien escondió su sonrisa en su cuello y se inclinó hacia delante para presionar una lluvia de besos sobre su suave piel. Trazó su nariz hasta la esbelta columna desde su garganta hasta su oreja.

—Yo, también —suspiró, disfrutando su temblor. Presionó un beso contra la base de su oreja y agregó—: Lo lamento, por lo de antes.

Una de sus manos siguió su camino hasta su rostro, donde ella tiernamente ahuecó el fuerte ángulo de su quijada.

—Por favor, no lo estés. Simplemente estoy feliz de estar aquí para ti.

Él descansó su cabeza de regreso en su hombro.

—Pero quiero estar aquí para ti.

—Lo estás. —Él se quejó y ella apretó su brazo alrededor de él—. Te propongo un trato: te ayudaré con tu claustrofobia, y tú puedes ayudarme con las arañas.

—¿Arañas? —se rió.

—Esas cosas tienen muchas patas para ser aceptables. Ni siquiera me hagas empezar con los ciempiés.

—Trato. —Él se rió, pero por dentro estaba rebosante de alegría porque su proposición sólo tenía sentido si iban a pasar tiempo juntos fuera de este maldito ascensor. Y él realmente quería eso.

Esperanzado, Darien sacó la mano debajo de su espalda y acarició su larga cabellera, trazando sus dedos a través de él desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas rizadas. Cuando sus dedos se demoraban sobre el cuero cabelludo, ella hacía un sonido como un gatito ronroneando de satisfacción, animándole a consentirla una y otra vez.

Finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó bajo el de él. Se quedó dormida. Y entonces era su turno para sentirse satisfecho... satisfecho de que esta mujer que apenas lo conocía y que jamás lo había visto se sintiera lo suficiente segura en sus brazos para entregarse a sí misma a la vulnerabilidad del sueño. Era un voto de confianza que él nunca rompería.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena despertó lentamente y de mala gana salió de su sueño. Estaba acostada en una playa, el calor del sol de verano caía sobre ella, y sus brazos y piernas estaban enlazados con los de su amado. Casi podía sentir su peso cubriéndola.

Y entonces se despertó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que al menos parte de lo que soñó era real. La noche volvió a ella precipitadamente. El ascensor. Darien. Los besos. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

No podía adivinar cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero fue lo suficiente para que su espalda protestara por la dureza del suelo.

—Hola. —La voz de Darien era ronca, gruesa con sueño.

—Hola. Lamento si te desperté.

—Nah. He estado entre dormido y despierto.

—Oh. —Serena cubrió un bostezo.

—Tú roncas —dijo Darien después de un minuto.

—¡Claro que no! —Al menos, no pensaba que lo hiciera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido con alguien más. Se cubrió sus ojos y gruñó. Cuando Darien empezó a reír, Serena dejó caer su mano, girando su cara en dirección a la de él.

—No, no lo haces. Sólo quería fastidiarte.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Serena a través de su propia risa.

Darien se movió hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra su garganta. Su beso se volvió una succión mientras recorría su piel con su boca. Ella jadeó.

Después de unos segundos la dejó ir.

—Puedo serlo1 —murmuró mientras la besaba otra vez.

_Oh Dios._

Por su mente pasó algo ingenioso, pero todo lo que pudo conseguir fue un quejido mientras él alejaba sus labios.

Darien los movió, empujando a Serena hacia su costado para estar frente a él. Ella jadeó, pero no de placer. Su espalda se quejó en protesta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que... mi espalda está un poco adolorida. ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?

—Por supuesto que no.

Serena lamentó perder el sentimiento del cuerpo de Darien, pero sentarse alivió tanto su espalda que gimió.

—Ven aquí —dijo Darien, su voz ahora más distante de ella.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la esquina... puedes recostarte contra mí.

Serena sonrió a su consideración —y su continuo deseo de tocarla—mientras se arrastraba en sus manos y rodillas hacia donde pensó que pudiera estar él. Sus dedos tocaron un zapato, y siguió su camino arriba de sus jeans mientras se arrastraba entre sus rodillas dobladas.

Su mano tocó su muslo, y él jadeó. Ella mordió su labio y sonrió.

Cuidadosamente, se giró alrededor y colocó su cuerpo de espalda contra su fuerte y cálido pecho. Ella dudó sólo por un momento, y luego permitió a su cabeza caer en su hombro. Él acarició su nariz contra su cabello. Ella pudo haber jurado escucharlo olerlo, lo que le recordaba su anterior pensamiento errante sobre recorrer su nariz a través de su garganta. Complacida de que finalmente pudiera hacer lo que quería, giró su rostro hacia él y nadó en la tentadora esencia fresca, limpia de loción de afeitar y hombre.

Cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella suspiró, luego cubrió sus brazos con los suyos.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él.

—Mmm, mucho. Gracias.

Lo sintió asentir y sonrió cuando él presionó un beso en su cabello.

Serena estaba cansada, pero no pensó que pudiera dormir. Estaba sofocante en el ascensor. Ella sospechaba que el calor era tan responsable por su cansancio como la hora.

—¿Tienes más preguntas? —preguntó ella después de un tiempo, queriendo escuchar su voz otra vez.

Darien río entre dientes y su pecho retumbó contra su espalda.

—Hmm... ¿dónde vives?

—¿Conoces el centro de compras en Clarendon, donde está el Barnes y Noble, y Crate y Barrel?

—Sí.

—Vivo en los apartamentos arriba de eso.

—Esos son bastantes nuevos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. He estado allí cerca de un año. Es genial para ver a la gente. Me siento bastante en mi balcón y miro a los niños correr alrededor del parque infantil y a las personas caminar entra las compras. ¿Qué tal tú, dónde vives?

—Tengo un piso en Fairlington. Trabajo en la estación de bomberos de allí, así que es bastante conveniente. ¿Tu familia vive cerca de aquí, también?

—No. Mi papá, Nicolás, e Andrew todavía viven en las afuera de Philadelphia, donde crecí. Y Zafiro se graduará de la universidad en Boston. —Serena dudó por un momento, luego dijo—: Mi mamá murió cuando tenía tres. Cáncer de mama.

Darien la abrazó más fuerte.

—Mierda, lo siento, Serena. Yo seguía y seguía con...

—Detente, en serio. No quise decir nada antes cuando me dijiste sobre tu madre, porque... bueno, quiero decir, esto sonará un poco mal. Pero no recuerdo a mi madre. Así que, mientras más crecía, fue más una idea de alguien que en realidad una persona a la que conocí lo suficiente para extrañar. No se compara por lo que tú pasaste.

—Seguro que sí —instó Darien—. No me importa si tenías ya sea tres o catorce... un niño necesita a su madre. A la edad que tenías, probablemente la necesitaste más de lo que yo necesité a la mía.

Serena acarició de nuevo el pecho de Darien, amando la protección que escuchó en su voz.

—No lo sé. Quizás, pero esa es la cosa. No sé cómo lo hizo él, pero mi papá fue tan bueno, que logró llenar sus zapatos y los de ella. Nicolás es siete años mayor que yo. Él hizo bastante para ayudarme y a Zafiro también. Y la hermana de mi padre se mudó a Philadelphia algún tiempo después que mi mamá murió. La tía Luna siempre estuvo allí cuando tenía un problema y no podía acudir a ningunos de los hombres. Así que, aunque es triste pensar sobre no tener una madre, tuve una buena infancia. Era feliz.

—Bien —susurró Darien—. Eso es bueno.

Darien no podía creer que ella perdió a su madre también. Explicaba bastante sobre ella: claramente entendía la pérdida, incluso si su experiencia era diferente a la de él. Pero no tenía ninguna duda que la suya le había enseñado la empatía y compasión que mostró cuando le contó su historia. Él finalmente pensó que entendió a lo que las personas se referían cuando hablaban de almas gemelas.

La espalda de Serena se arqueó cuando se estiró y bostezó, y Darien ahogó un gemido cuando su trasero se presionó hacia atrás en su ingle. La fricción fue fantástica, pero demasiado corta. Su imaginación echó a correr. Todo en lo que pude pensar era en sí mismo moliéndose contra su trasero apretado y sintiendo las curvas sensuales de sus caderas en sus manos mientras la sostenía hacia él. Estaba sorprendido de sus fantasías cuando ella no se inclinó contra su pecho de nuevo, sino que en su lugar se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Podía decir que estaba sentada en sus piernas porque sentía sus rodillas presionando contra el interior de sus muslos. El contacto lo hizo ponerse duro.

Apretó y liberó sus puños, tratando tan condenadamente mal dejarla tomar la iniciativa. No quería empujarla más allá de dónde ella quisiera ir. Pero su iniciativa fue jodidamente sexy. Cuando sus manos se apoyaron en su pecho, su polla se retorció y se endureció por completo. Movió sus caderas para ponerse más cómodo. Ella se apoyó en él. Gimió su apreciación cuando sus senos cayeron sobre su pecho mientras sus labios encontraban su barbilla.

—Hola —susurró ella.

—Hola. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazó a él.

Entonces sus labios encontraron los suyos. Darien gimió cuando ella se centró primero en el piercing doble en el lado de su labio inferior. Se sintió aliviado de que parecían gustarle sus picaduras de araña, como eran llamados sus piercings, aunque sospechaba, que por esta mujer, los arrancaría de golpe si no le gustaban.

Su beso fue suave y lento, explorando, y él saboreó cada tirón de sus labios, deslizamiento de su lengua, y cambio de presión de su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda disfrutando de la forma en que la seda de su blusa rozaba contra su cuerpo. Cuando pequeños gemidos y quejidos acompañaron sus besos, la erección de Darien se retorció. Movió sus caderas. Él quería más de ella.

Quería reclamarla, hacerla suya.

Pero también quería verla mientras la tomaba. Quería aprender todo sobre su cuerpo. Quería mirar sus reacciones mientras usaba su boca y manos para complacerla. Y definitivamente quería que ella tuviera más que una follada rápida en el suelo. Se merecía algo mejor que eso. Mucho mejor. Y pensó que tal vez él quería darle todo.

Darien tenía que admitirlo. Se estaba enamorando de Serena. Antes de esta noche, hubiera puesto dinero en contra de la idea de ser capaz de enamorarse de alguien después de sólo conocerse por un día. Buena cosa que nunca había puesto esa apuesta.

Las manos de Serena ahuecaron sus mandíbulas. Se apoyó en él aún más, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Darien enhebró su mano izquierda en el grosor de su cabello y tomó el control del beso, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para así él poder tener mejor acceso a su boca. Sabía fenomenal y, combinado con el aroma de su sudor intensificado, lo estaba volviendo loco. Movió sus caderas de nuevo, aunque ella estaba frustrantemente demasiado lejos para proporcionarle la fricción que buscaba. Ella chupó con fuerza su lengua mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Él gruño y tiró de un puñado de su cabello. Ella cedió a su exigencia implícita e inclinó su cabeza, luego Darien lamió su lengua contra su garganta, prestando especial atención al punto debajo de su oreja que la hacía retorcerse cada vez.

—Quiero tocarte, Serena. ¿Puedo?

Ella tragó con fuerza bajo sus labios.

—Sí.

—Todo lo que tienes que decir es para.

—Está bien —susurró mientras ahuecaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una de sus pequeñas manos.

Con su mano izquierda todavía enredada en su cabello, Darien deslizó la derecha alrededor de su cuerpo y acunó la parte inferior de su pecho. Se detuvo allí, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación, dándole tiempo para detener sus movimientos si quería. Gimió su aprobación en la suave piel de su cuello cuando ella se presionó contra su toque.

Apretó suavemente y pasó su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante. Cuando acarició su pezón, Serena se levantó sobre sus rodillas y reclamó su boca. Él tragó vorazmente su gemido apreciativo y se dedicó a provocar otros, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que ella estuvo quejándose.

La oscuridad intensificó cada sensación. El sonido de su placer estaba amplificado. Las texturas saltaban contra la punta de sus dedos. Estaba nadando en su esencia. No podía esperar para verla, pero mientras se sentaba sosteniendo a esta mujer sensual en sus brazos, no se quejaba de que no pudiera.

Deslizó su mano izquierda de su cabello y la pasó por su cuerpo hacia su otro pecho. Ella apoyó su frente contra la suya. Él gimió ante la sensación de sus pechos cálidos y firmes llenando sus manos mientras su cabello caía en cascada alrededor de sus caras.

Entre jadeos, ella presionaba besos contra su frente mientras él mimaba, acariciaba y se burlaba de sus senos.

Ella trabajó sus labios y lengua por su sien y él se preparó para su reacción a lo que encontraría en el borde de su ceja. Finalmente, sintió su lengua, justo ahí.

Ella jadeó.

—Oh Dios, ¿más? —susurró.

Darien no tenía idea de si su reacción fue positiva o negativa hasta que la escuchó gemir mientras chupaba ligeramente la barra de la perforación en su boca.

Gruñó su placer por su aceptación entusiasta y le agradeció concentrando sus dedos sobre sus pezones. Ella chilló, su aliento abanicando en su oído. No pudo evitar empujar sus caderas de nuevo. Estaba duro y dolorido y no creía que alguna vez hubiera estado tan encendido antes por besar.

—Debajo —suplicó Serena.

Le tomó un momento para que su cerebro se desempañara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo. Diablos, sí.

Juntos buscaron a tientas los pequeños botones de perla de su blusa.

Darien deslizó sus dedos en el interior del satén de la copa de su sujetador y encontró cálida piel femenina erguida. La prueba de su excitación se sentía increíble, pero todo en lo que su mente podía pensar era cuán bien sabía que ella sabría.

Serena pensó que debería estar preocupada por cuán lejos estaba yendo esto, y cuán más lejos podría ir. Pero entonces Darien halaba de su cabello o chupaba en ese punto sensible debajo de su oreja o le pedía permiso para ir sólo un paso más allá, y perdía toda capacidad de contención.

Una y otra vez, la boca y los dedos de Darien jugaron con ella justo de la forma correcta, como si la hubieran complacido muchas veces antes. Ya pensaba en él como un amante atento, mientras repetía cada acción que provocaba un gemido o un retorcijón de ella.

Estaba caliente, húmeda y necesitaba sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo.

No dejaría que esto fuera demasiado lejos, pero tenía que tener algo, tenía que tener más. Y no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan sexy, tan apasionada. Tan viva.

Las yemas de sus dedos eran ásperas y se sintieron fenomenales mientras frotaban y tiraban suavemente de sus pezones sensibles. Podía decir que su sujetador estaba restringiendo sus movimientos, así que ella liberó sus manos de vagar por su cuerpo y se estiró para tirar las copas satinadas fuera de su camino.

—Te sientes tan bien, Serena —murmuró Darien alrededor de sus besos.

Ella gimió mientras lo sentía golpeando sus pulgares a través de la hendidura exagerada creada por la forma en que su sujetador desaliñado empujaba hacia arriba y adentro. Necesitando sentirlo también, las manos de Serena cayeron en su estómago. Tiró de la suavidad de su camiseta de algodón hasta que pudo deslizar sus manos por debajo.

Darien gimió y se retorció cuando sus dedos aterrizaron en el rastro de pequeños rizos que llevaban debajo de su cinturilla. Jugó con ellos mientras lentamente pasaba sus dedos hacia arriba, luego finalmente extendió sus dedos hasta que sus manos estuvieron planas sobre él. Su estómago se retorció y encogió bajo los toques burlones de sus manos. Serena frotó sus muslos juntos. Pronto encontró sus pezones y ligeramente arañó con sus uñas cortas sobre ellos.

—Aw, diablos, Rubia —gimió él.

—¿Así? —Puntuó su pregunta tocando uno de sus pezones de nuevo mientras tiraba ligeramente del otro. Cuando él gruñó su respuesta, ella sonrió con malicia contra sus labios.

Estuvo sorprendida y decepcionada cuando sus manos dejaron sus pechos.

Pero entonces las deslizó bajo sus brazos y la levantó más alto en sus rodillas.

—Oh, Dios, Darien —chilló cuando él besó un círculo alrededor de su pecho derecho, luego frotó su nariz hacia atrás y adelante sobre su pezón. Su anticipación estaba casi en su punto de ruptura por la sensación de su boca allí.

No la hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Uno de sus brazos la envolvió, encerrándola en su boca, mientras su otra mano se burlaba del pecho desatendido.

La empujó con tanta fuerza contra él que finalmente tuvo que liberar una de sus manos de debajo de su camisa para apoyarse contra la pared detrás de ellos.

Su boca sobre ella era un motín de sensaciones. Su lengua se movía rápidamente en sus pezones. Sus dientes pellizcaban suavemente. Sus labios chupaban, hacían cosquillas y se burlaban. Su piercing mordía emocionantemente en su piel. Hacia atrás y adelante, fue entre sus pechos hasta que pensó que perdería su siempre amada mente.

Serena apretó sus muslos rítmicamente, tan ida por su estimulación a sus pechos que no importaba si la sentía moviéndose a sí misma contra él.

—Sabes tan bien, Serena. Te sientes tan bien.

—Dios, me estás matando.

Hundió su lengua en su escote y lentamente lamió su pecho. Era erótico, emocionante y lascivo. Gimió imaginándolo metiendo esa lengua hábil en otro lugar.

Sus dedos volvieron a sus pezones, pellizcó y retorció mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Serena apoyó sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y miró hacia abajo, sintiéndolo a él rodeándola toda aunque no pudiera verlo. Se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus bocas se redescubrieron una a la otra en la oscuridad.

Darien se retiró un poco y frotó su mejilla áspera contra la suya.

—Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

—Me siento tan bien contigo.

—Mmm... ¿puedo hacerte sentir incluso mejor?

La cabeza de Serena se mareó por la promesa de lo que estaba ofreciendo. No podía creer que estaba siquiera considerándolo, pero su cuerpo le gritaba por pensar que podría rechazarlo. Asintió, su cara contra la de él.

—Dime, Rubia, tienes que decirlo en voz alta. No puedo ver tu cara o tus ojos, y no quiero cometer ningún error aquí.

Si había estado sólo un poco insegura un momento antes, no lo estaba más.

—Sí. Por favor... hazme venir.

—Oh, demonios, no puedes decir una mierda como esa justo ahora.

Sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en su cara. Esperaba que ella estuviera afectándolo tanto como la afectaba a ella. Sus palabras también la hicieron sentir más audaz, así que se burló de él, sólo un poco.

—Necesito venirme, tan mal. ¿Por favor? —Se mordió su labio inferior por su descaro.

Darien gruñó.

—Mmm, sí. —Sus manos se movieron rápido a sus caderas. Trató de levantarla sobre su regazo, pero su falda era demasiado apretada. Sus muslos no podían separase lo suficientemente ancho para sentarse a horcajadas en él—.¿Puedo...?

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar. Las manos de Serena ya estaban a los lados de sus muslos subiendo su falda para así poder poner sus piernas sobre las de él. Estaba inestable con necesidad y anticipación. Él le ayudó guiándola. Ambos gimieron de necesitada satisfacción cuando la unión caliente de sus muslos cayó sobre el bulto en sus jeans.

Darien la movió cuidadosamente contra ello. Lo adoró por eso. Él comenzó de nuevo con su boca, explorándola con su lengua mientras sus pulgares e índices se burlaban de sus pezones. No pudo resistirse a lamer y chupar el metal en su labio, nunca imaginando cuán increíblemente sexy encontraría esos piercings. Y especialmente le encantaba cómo su atención a ellos lo hacía gruñir de satisfacción.

Ahora que Serena tenía una fuente de fricción, tenía que usarla. Se movió contra su considerable dureza y gimió de lo bien que se sentía, allí. Sus manos cayeron detrás de ella y la meció contra él aún más fuerte. Con un agarre firme en su trasero, Darien la ayudó a encontrar un ritmo, animándola a usarlo para su placer.

Serena gemía cada vez que la atraía contra él, aunque eso era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando finalmente bajó su mano izquierda a la parte exterior de sus bragas. Sus dedos allí la desquiciaron. Chilló y tragó fuerte, luchó por respirar para aliviar el vértigo de placer causado.

Él ahuecó su montículo y gruñó.

—Dios, estás tan húmeda.

—Tú culpa —jadeó.

Su voz destilaba arrogancia.

—Feliz de ser culpable de esto.

—Aún te golpearía —logró decir ella mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse, a frotar, sobre el satén empapado.

—Tal vez más tarde —dijo con voz áspera—. Dios, te sientes fantástica.

Gimiendo apreciativamente, Serena se aferró a los hombros anchos de Darien mientras la ayudaba a empujar contra él con una mano mientras la acariciaba con la otra.

—Oh Dios. —Todo: tensión, mariposas, hormigueo, temblores... todo se agrupó en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Desearía que pudiera verte venir para mí, Serena.

—¡Oh! —Fue todo lo que pudo lograr decir con voz entrecortada. Él movía sus dedos más fuertes ahora, en un círculo justo sobre los nervios en la cima de su sexo. Y era justo lo correcto. Exactamente lo que necesitaba para llegar allí.

—Sí. Está bien, nena. Suéltalo.

—Darien. —Dejó escapar un gemido agudo mientras la presión se acumulaba bajo su mano atormentadora. Su boca cayó abierta. Él aceleró sus movimientos sólo un poco. Presionó sólo un poquito más fuerte.

Su orgasmo iba a ser tremendo. La mitad de todo su cuerpo estaba ya tenso por la acumulación de presión hormigueando que se sentía imposiblemente difícil de contener. Sus dedos eran tan buenos. Se concentró fuerte en la forma que él estaba acariciándola, en la conexión entre él y el centro de su excitación, y se entregó por completo a la búsqueda del placer.

Dios, sólo un poco más... casi... oh Dios.

El ascensor zumbó y se sacudió. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**1** I can suck: En el texto original hacen un juego de palabras con "suck" que significa "succionar" "chupar" o también "apestas" "eres malo" "estúpido", y por eso él le responde que "puede serlo" cuando ella le dice "you suck" (eres un idiota).


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Serena gruñó.

La luz bien podría haber sido un cubo de agua helada... era incómoda y apagó el fuego que había ardido furiosamente en su cuerpo sólo segundos antes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra el inesperado resplandor y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Darien. La luz pareció afectarlo a él también. Sus dedos ahora inmóviles permanecían apretujados entre sus cuerpos, pero su rostro estaba acurrucado en ella para bloquear el ataque cegador de las luces.

Pasaron varios momentos. Las luces permanecieron encendidas. Serena supuso que iban a quedarse así. Todavía escondida en Darien, experimentó abriendo los ojos lo suficiente para acostumbrarse al brillo de nuevo. Era sorprendentemente difícil. Sus ojos protestaron, parpadeando y lagrimeando por lo que parecieron minutos.

Finalmente, fue capaz de abrir los ojos del todo. Sus hombros se relajaron contra el amplio pecho de Darien. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

¡Santo Dios! Estoy medio desnuda. Con un completo extraño. ¡Quien actualmente tiene su mano debajo de mi falda!

Un extraño que nunca he visto.

¡Quien nunca me ha visto!

¿Y si piensa que soy una trol? Una trol poco atractiva. O casera... Dios, siempre he odiado esa palabra. Casera. Casera. De todas formas, ¿qué clase de palabra es esa para describir a una persona? Oh Dios, estoy loca.

La cercana pérdida de su orgasmo tampoco ayudaba. Su cuerpo se sentía fuertemente acordonado y como una temblorosa gelatina todo al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que la luz volvió para quedarse esta vez —dijo Darien en su oído con una voz ronca y tensa.

—Um, sí. —Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante su brillantez conversacional, segura de que estaba en proceso de perder cualquiera que sea la mística que había tenido con las luces apagadas.

Todavía apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Serena miró hacia abajo entre ellos y jadeó. La camiseta de Darien estaba levantada alrededor de sus costillas bajando por todo el lado izquierdo de su tonificado abdomen yacía un tatuaje abstracto de remolinos que se envolvía alrededor de su espalda. Era impresionante contra su piel, la cual no era ni de cerca tan blanca como la suya. Antes de que en realidad lo pensara, su dedo trazó una curva de oscuro diseño. Su estómago se contrajo, y él contuvo el aliento ante su toque. Ella sonrió.

De repente, tenía que ver el resto de él.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y se recostó sobre su regazo, manteniendo los ojos en su estómago todo el tiempo. Le preocupaba cómo pudiera lucir él, luego se odió a sí misma por siquiera pensar algo tan superficial. Finalmente resolvió poner a un lado esas preocupaciones. Serena admiraba mucho lo que ya sabía sobre Darien, no había manera de que no percibiera su belleza interior en su apariencia física, cualquiera que fuese.

Luchó con el instintivo deseo de cubrirse, de tirar de ambos lados de su blusa de seda abierta para cerrarla, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. No quería bloquearse a sí misma para él después de todo lo que habían compartido.

Su piel hormigueaba por todas partes, como si pudiera sentir el camino que quemaban los ojos de él mientras se movían a través de su cuerpo. Finalmente, tomó un profundo aliento y arrastró los ojos hacia arriba por su estómago, sobre su raída camiseta negra ajustada, a lo largo de los duros ángulos de su fuerte mandíbula que ella había mordisqueado, hasta su rostro.

No pudo evitar temblar, su cuerpo inesperadamente se inundó con adrenalina mientras se empapaba de Darien a través de su último sentido.

Él era... ¡Oh Dios mío!... de facciones tan jodidamente duras y... masculinas... y simplemente... oscuramente hermoso.

El seductor ángulo de su mandíbula combinaba con sus labios llenos y pómulos altos y una fuerte frente enmarcando intensos ojos azules con pestañas increíblemente largas y llenas. Su cabello negro oscuro afeitado al ras terminaba en un pico de viuda en el centro de su frente. Dos pequeños aros de plata abrazaban el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. El piercing en su ceja derecha era de metal negro con forma de pesas.

Tenía un rostro que, si colocaba los ojos y la mandíbula de cierta forma, fácilmente podría parecer rudo e intimidante. Pero ella sabía que no era ninguna de las dos.

Con un tembloroso suspiro y tragando saliva, Serena se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba viéndola inspeccionarlo, sus ojos cautelosos. No fríos, pero tampoco cálidos. A pesar de la forma íntima en la que seguían tocándose, los hombros de Darien estaban agrupados con tensión, y se le marcaba el músculo de la mandíbula. Ella tuvo la clara sensación de que él se estaba preparando para el rechazo.

Ella sólo había estado ahí mirándolo boquiabierta sin decir ni una palabra.

Odiando la idea de que él pudiera interpretar su silencio de la forma equivocada, dijo sin querer:

—¡Eres jodidamente hermoso! —Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas ante su honestidad sin filtrar. Puso una mano de golpe sobre su boca y sacudió la cabeza por la vergüenza. Deseaba que las luces se apagaran de nuevo a medida que el rubor rugía en su piel.

Él sonrió. Y eso cambió todo su rostro.

Sus ojos volvieron a la vida, brillando con diversión y alegría. Se formaron profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, realzando un encanto juvenil que de otra forma no sería evidente en sus fuertes rasgos masculinos. Él le enarcó una ceja mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una sonrisita de suficiencia tan juguetona y sexy que los dedos de sus pies se curvaron contra la parte exterior de los muslos de él.

Dejó caer las manos que cubrían su boca y las apoyó contra la firmeza del estómago de él. Su carácter juguetón sacó a relucir el de ella y, cuando sintió su mano retorcerse donde estaba metida bajo ella, gimió y se movió de prisa hacia él.

Las emociones de Darien estaban tan desperdigadas que ni siquiera podía catalogarlas. El pánico había desatado un torrente de adrenalina a través de su sistema cuando las luces se encendieron. Pronto quedó claro que iban a permanecer así y, cuando el pánico disminuyó —gracias una vez más al calmante bálsamo del toque reconfortante de Serena y su aroma elemental— la frustración ante la terrible sincronización del regreso de la luz hizo que Darien rechinara los dientes cuando intentó aclimatar sus ojos al resplandor.

La posición de su cabeza en la suave curva de su cuello le permitió empaparse de la sexy desnudez de Serena. Y ella era... toda brillante piel perfecta, respingones pezones color rosa y curvas femeninas. Una vía láctea de pecas corría a lo largo de la parte superior de su pecho derecho y Darien tragó con fuerza contra su deseo de probar esa parte de piel decorada con una larga lamida de su lengua. La cremosa palidez de sus muslos destacaba el bronceado de su brazo tatuado con el dragón donde todavía estaba apretujado entre ellos, con su mano desapareciendo bajo el dobladillo de la falda de ella que estaba subida.

Incluso desde el exterior de la sedosa tela de sus bragas, Darien podía sentir la cálida humedad de su excitación. Su mano vibraba completamente por reanudar sus movimientos. Esperaba como el infierno que ella le diera la oportunidad.

Darien estaba tan perdido en su placer ante la vista de su cuerpo que al principio no se dio cuenta que ella estaba alejándose hasta que desapareció el peso de su cabeza en su hombro. Contuvo el aliento y se preparó a sí mismo. Su mente se aceleró con preocupación sobre lo que ella pensaría sobre él. Serena era una mujer profesional, educada y sumamente inteligente. Donde ella era equilibrada, él era ansioso y retraído. Ella lucía elegante en su traje gris con sus pequeñas rayas blancas, mientras que él ni siquiera tenía un traje y raramente usaba otra cosa que no fuesen jeans excepto cuando trabajaba. Su piel era tan pura e inmaculada, mientras la suya estaba tatuada, perforada, llena de cicatrices. Darien llevaba su pasado sobre su cuerpo; de hecho, había usado el dolor de las pistolas de tatuajes y perforaciones para buscarle solución a su culpa por sobrevivir. Darien se avergonzó y apretó la mandíbula mientras se preguntaba lo que el hermano policía de ella pensaría si alguna vez se conocían.

Darien pasó los ojos de su abdomen a sus ojos cuando ella se recostó.

Inconscientemente, levantó las rodillas para darle un mejor apoyo mientras todavía seguía a horcajadas sobre él. Miró su rostro y ojos cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier pista, pero no pudo descifrar su expresión.

Y Serena... Serena era tan hermosa. El cabello que a él ya le había encantado era de un rico dorado medio que caía en una masa de rizos sueltos sobre sus hombros. La forma en que estaba dividido creaba una cascada ondulada a lo largo de su frente y sobre el borde de su ojo derecho. Sus mejillas todavía tenían un sonrojo de su anterior actividad, pero de lo contrario su piel era pálida y suave como la porcelana, lo cual hacía que sus protuberantes labios rosados destacaran en contraste. No creía que ella llevara puesto ningún maquillaje, no es que lo necesitara.

Mientras más lo miraba sin decir nada, más se tensaba Darien. Su cuello y hombros se pusieron tensos mientras forzaba a sus músculos a permanecer inmóviles bajo su intensa mirada. Podía imaginarla reuniendo mentalmente todas sus rarezas: "Un enorme tatuaje tribal cubriendo la mitad de su abdomen, un gran dragón bajando por el brazo que sigue atrapado entre mis muslos, múltiples perforaciones faciales, una gran y fea cicatriz a un costado de su cabeza afeitada..."

Y eso ni siquiera era todo. Genial, casi pudo escucharla pensando: "¿Qué demonios he estado besando aquí?"

Atrapó un lado de su lengua entre sus muelas y se la mordió, usando el dolor para distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Si ella no decía algo pronto...

Su mandíbula cayó abierta cuando los ojos de ella finalmente se establecieron en los suyos. Para ser de un color azul claro, no eran fríos en lo más mínimo, sino que en su lugar exudaban la misma calidez que él ya había asociado con su personalidad. El peso de su mirada lo clavó, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y él estuviese balanceándose precariamente al borde de un abismo, esperando para ver si caería o sería atrapado por su aceptación.

Cuando sus palabras finalmente llegaron, Darien no pudo interpretarlas al principio, de lo diferentes que eran del incómodo rechazo cortés que estaba esperando.

Hermoso. Jodidamente hermoso. Difícilmente. Pero, Cristo, demonios que acepta eso.

Su vergüenza por su arrebato liberó la tensión de Darien. Le sonrió hasta que ella se le lanzó y literalmente le sacó la sonrisa tonta de su rostro a besos.

La atrapó en un abrazo, envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de sus esbeltos hombros y la sostuvo contra él. Sus besos pasaron de urgentes y necesitados a profundos y lánguidos. Ella se alejó para respirar, pero él no pudo resistirse a presionar sus labios en los suyos por unos cuantos besos castos más.

Ella se recostó lejos de él y miró hacia abajo. Jugueteó con sus manos, las cuales finalmente se abrieron camino hasta el dobladillo con forma de ondas de su blusa rosada de seda y tiró de los bordes a través de su pecho para juntarlos.

Darien inclinó la cabeza a un lado para comprender lo que significaban sus movimientos. Frunció el ceño cuando ella se cruzó de brazos como si se abrazara a sí misma y se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes.

—Oye, Sere...

Salido de la nada, el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. Serena jadeó. Los ojos de Darien captaron una luz intermitente. El círculo con un L estaba parpadeando en el panel de los botones de llamada. Supuso que el ascensor se hacía reiniciado a sí mismo regresando al piso a nivel del suelo, lo cual habría hecho un ascensor más moderno cuando la luz se había ido en primer lugar.

Le apretó los bíceps a Serena.

—Supongo que vamos a tener algo de compañía cuando esas puertas se abran —dijo él, echando un vistazo hacia abajo a su ropa desaliñada.

—Oh, sí, claro —masculló Serena. Se apuntaló en los hombros de él mientras se ponía de pie. La ayudó a levantarse. Sus movimientos juntos se volvieron incómodos y torpes y... simplemente... todo se sentía errado. Él frunció el ceño y frotó su mano sobre su cicatriz cuando ella se movió de regreso a "su lado" del ascensor y se colocó de frente a la pared más alejada para reacomodarse.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a una brusca parada, Serena echó un vistazo nerviosamente hacia las puertas mientras alisaba su cabello con las manos, y luego se agachaba para recoger la chaqueta de su traje.

Thump. Thump.

Serena chilló ante el inesperado golpeteo, con sus manos volando hasta su pecho. Se tambaleó un poco en el momento en que había estado tratando de meterse en uno de sus tacones.

Sospechando, Darien comenzó a decir:

—Probablemente es sólo...

—Servicio de Emergencias Médicas del Condado de Arlington —llegó una voz amortiguada—. ¿Hay alguien ahí adentro?

Darien respondió con dos golpes de su puño contra el pliegue todavía cerrado entre las puertas.

—Hay dos de nosotros —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia las puertas.

—Sólo mantenga la calma, señor. Los sacaremos en un minuto.

—Entendido.

Darien miró a Serena, preocupado por el notable silencio que había caído entre ellos en los últimos minutos.

Ella estiró una mano hacia adelante vacilantemente.

—Um, lo siento, estás... —Apuntó hacia los pies de él.

Darien miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba parado sobre el asa de uno de sus bolsos.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento. —Dio un paso hacia atrás y se agachó para recogérselo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella.

Sus cabezas chocaron.

—¡Ay! —gruñeron ambos.

Mientras retrocedía uno lejos del otro, las puertas se separaron unos centímetros. Una audiencia de fisgones espectadores curioseaban mientras Serena y Darien estaban ahí de pie sosteniendo sus cabezas y viéndose incómodos, aliviados y avergonzados todo al mismo tiempo.

Serena se sentía como una completa idiota, no sólo por saltar encima de Darien, sino también por la ardiente opresión bajo sus ojos que le decía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar.

Pensaba que sabía lo que había significado su brillante sonrisa y su sexy sonrisita de suficiencia. Pero luego él le dio esos castos besitos que sabían a despedida y no dijo nada. Ella le había dicho que era hermoso —jodidamente hermoso, muchísimas gracias, y él lo era... es, sí, eso es— y él no había dicho... nada.

Sabía que él estaría decepcionado de su apariencia. Darien era interesante, provocador y un poco oscuro, y rezumaba una herida sensualidad que simplemente te hacía querer hacer todo su mundo mejor. Serena sólo podía imaginar cuán conservadora, cuán aburrida, cuán poco atractiva debía parecerle a él. Por el amor de Dios, hoy ni siquiera estaba usando maquillaje. Bueno, había estado llevando brillo labial, pero obviamente se le había caído hace rato...

Respiró hondo mientras se deslizaba en sus tacones que le apretaban la punta de los pies. Las puertas finalmente se abrieron. La ráfaga de aire más frío se sintió fantástica contra su sobrecalentada piel.

—S.T. ¿estás bien? —preguntó Artemis, con su amable rostro envejecido lleno de preocupación.

Colgó su bolso sobre su hombro mientras reunía una sonrisa para el recepcionista/guardia del turno de la noche del lobby del edificio.

—Síp. Todavía en una pieza, Artemis. Gracias.

—Bien, eso es bueno, bien. Sal de ahí ya. —Él extendió una mano morena arrugada como si ella necesitara de su asistencia para caminar.

Tres bomberos estaban detrás de Artemis. Sus risas sorprendieron a Serena. Ella les frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué posiblemente podrían encontrar gracioso acerca de dos personas estando atrapadas en un ascensor por horas y horas.

—¡Chiba! —Uno de ellos se rió detrás de su mano—. No te preocupes, amigo, estamos aquí para salvarte. —El otro bombero soltó una carcajada.

Serena miró por encima de su hombro a tiempo para ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Darien.

—Ríete Yaten. Eres un maldito comediante. —Darien estrechó la mano del hombre burlándose de él. Se dieron empujones en un tipo de saludo.

Artemis condujo a Serena lejos de Darien y de sus amigos bomberos, y charló sin cesar acerca de un transformador eléctrico fallando y algo acerca de cable subterráneo secundario, y... Serena realmente no sabía de qué le estaba hablando porque estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación de Darien.

Uno de los bomberos se separó del grupo burlándose de Darien y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Está bien, señora? ¿Necesita algo?

Serena trabajó en hacer una leve sonrisa.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo con calor y cansada. Gracias.

—¿Has tenido algo de beber desde que estuviste ahí?

Su pregunta hizo que la garganta de Serena se apretara. Estaba sedienta, ahora que él lo había mencionado. Ella asintió.

—Tenía una botella de agua.

—Bien. Eso es bueno. —Él se volvió hacia Artemis—. Muy bien, Sr. Jackson. Está todo bien entonces. —Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos—. El jefe de bomberos estará por aquí por la mañana con respecto a los ascensores.

—Sí, señor. Lo entiendo. Yo mismo le hice saber.

El bombero caminó alrededor de Serena y regresó a la conversación animada entre sus amigos y Darien.

—Artemis, ¿cuidarías mis cosas? Necesito usar el baño.

—Por supuesto, S.T. Ve adelante.

Serena caminó a través del vestíbulo, el chasquido de sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol sonaba intrusivamente fuerte. Una sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello le hizo jurar que Darien estaba observándola, pero no había forma de que fuera a mirar detrás de ella para comprobarlo.

Entró al baño, y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ella. El espejo atrajo sus ojos inmediatamente. Gimió ante lo cansada y arrugada que parecía. Su cabello se rizaba en todas direcciones, arrugas en su falda, y su cuello torcido por como se había puesto su chaqueta. Sacudió su cabeza y se desvió a un puesto, preguntándose si Darien todavía estaría allí cuando hubiese terminado o si se iría con el bombero que claramente conocía. No estaba segura de lo que iba a temer más: él esperando por ella y la incomodidad que quedaba entre ellos, o que él se hubiera ido. Su estómago se agitaba y apretaba por el nerviosismo y el hambre.

Serena lavó y secó sus manos, y luego recogió hacia atrás su cabello en una cola de caballo. Inclinándose hacia el lavabo, abrió el agua fría y bebió largos tragos directamente desde el grifo.

Su visita al baño la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras abría la puerta y caminaba nuevamente al vestíbulo.

Sus amigos se habían ido, pero Darien estaba inclinado contra el escritorio de recepción hablando con Artemis.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Una oleada de alivio total corriendo por su cuerpo. Él no se había ido. Él había esperado.

Entonces, ¿qué más podría hacer un Buen Samaritano?

Él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos, aunque esa sonrisa no era para nada como la que había transformado su rostro una vez que se le había escapado su opinión sobre él. Esa sonrisa era tensa e incierta. Se preocupó de lo que eso significaba.

Ugghh, ella gimió en silencio. ¡Esto es tan ridículo! ¿Cómo había ido de la mejor conversación de su vida a... esto? Serena decidió que sus miedos debían estar bien fundamentados, él debía estar preocupándose por cómo la iba a dejar después de... todo. Su profunda decepción estaba probablemente fuera de proporción, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Ella se hundió bajo el peso de ello.

Darien se apresuró a recoger los bolsos por ella. Ella le agradeció mientras los tomaba todos a la vez y los levantó por encima del hombro. Dijeron tenues buenas noches a Artemis y pronto se encontraron a sí mismos de pie sobre una ancha acera en el pequeño enclave urbano de Rosslyn, justo al otro lado del río del corazón de D.C. El aire de la noche era frío, refrescante. Al final de la cuadra, una línea de cuatro camiones del Centro de Poder se encontraba alineados, sus luces amarillas haciendo círculos y parpadeando.

—Um... —comenzó ella a decir, mientras él decía—: Bueno...

Ambos se rieron.

Darien aclaró su garganta.

—¿En dónde estacionaste?

—Oh, tomé el metro. Sólo son dos cuadras por allí. —Serena hizo un gesto a sus espaldas.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Esa es una buena idea?

—Oh, sí. Estaré bien.

—No, en serio, Serena. No me gusta la idea de que estés caminando al metro y estés esperando sola en la estación a esta hora de la noche.

Serena se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco cálida por su preocupación.

—Déjame llevarte a casa. Mi Jeep está más delante en esta calle.

—Oh, bueno, no quiero...

Él se extendió y tomó su mano. Su toque le produjo casi tanto alivio como el agua que había tomado antes.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. No es seguro que estés caminando por ahí a estas horas por ti misma. Vamos. —Él tiró de ella suavemente, todavía permitiéndole tomar una decisión.

—Oh... está bien. Gracias, Darien. No es muy lejos.

—Lo sé. —Entrelazó sus grandes dedos entre los pequeños de ella—. No es que importara si lo fuera.

Miró a su perfil y sonrió. Él era mucho más alto que ella, y a ella le gustaban los hombres altos. Él echó un vistazo hacia ella y apretó tu mano.

Darien la guió alrededor de la esquina del edificio a una calle lateral. Se detuvo frente a un Jeep negro brillante sin la parte de arriba y abrió la puerta para ella.

—Gracias. —Se metió al interior y puso sus bolsos en el piso del lado del pasajero encima de un guante de beisbol. Su falda hizo un poco difícil levantarse y entrar. Se sonrojó mientras se le subía un poco.

Darien cerró su puerta y un momento después llenó el lugar del conductor junto a ella. El Jeep rugió con vida. Serena se empujó hacia la puerta mientras Darien daba vuelta en U fuera del lugar donde se había estacionado. La brisa capturó algunos mechones de su cabello haciéndolos bailar sobre su rostro.

Rápidamente los recogió con su mano para evitar que volaran demasiado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Darien mientras daba vuelta a la calle frente a su edificio—. Voy sin el capó cada vez que puedo —dijo en una voz baja—. Más abierto. —Él se encogió de hombros.

A medida que el entendimiento de lo que había dicho la golpeaba, Serena abrió su boca. Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle lo valiente que pensaba que era. Así que sólo dijo:

—Está bien. El aire se siente genial.

Pronto estuvimos volando hacia el Boulevard Wilson, la cadena de luces verdes y casi todas las calles vacías haciendo el viaje más rápido de lo usual.

Sentándose en su lado derecho, Serena tuvo su primera oportunidad para ver realmente toda la extensión de la larga cicatriz en forma de luna que comenzaba en la oreja de Darien hasta el borde dentado de la línea del cabello por su cuello.

Bajo las luces verdes parpadeantes, pudo notar que alrededor de la cicatriz no crecía cabello, haciendo que la curva se destacara contra el circundante negro oscuro.

Darien debió sentir su mirada, porque miró hacia ella y arqueó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su estómago se apretara en deseo y decepción ya que su noche estaba a momentos de terminar.

Unas pocos giros más, y el Jeep se detuvo en el camino circular de su complejo de apartamentos. Serena apuntó a la entrada de las residencias. Darien se metió en un espacio adyacente a la puerta del vestíbulo.

El sonido calmante usual de la fuente central burbujeando era apenas discernible a través del Jeep. Serena dio un bostezo a medida que el peso del día la presionaba de vuelta al cómodo asiento de piel.

Era hora de decir adiós.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts in Darkness**

**Bueno aquí los últimos 3 capis finales TT-TT quiero dejar claro que este Darien nos pertenece ¬¬ muajajajaja y no compartimos, bueno tal vez una mamita y ya, pero de hay no tendrán nada mas *o***

**Rews por fis.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Darien no había parado de maldecirse a sí mismo desde que ella había desaparecido en el baño. De alguna manera, él había arruinado las cosas con Serena. Ahora ella estaba actuando distante e incierta, e incluso un poco tímida alrededor de él. Y aunque no la había conocido por mucho, todo esto parecía fuera de lugar en la personalidad de Serena que había llegado a conocer y... realmente gustar. Su Serena era cálida, abierta y confiada. Él tenía la clara sensación de que había hecho algo para cortar sus alas. Y estaba enojado consigo mismo demasiado, especialmente porque no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Y se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Al menos ella había acordado que él la llevara a su casa. Había estado conduciendo pensando acerca de qué decirle y cómo decírselo. Su mirada no lo ayudaba a concentrarse. No podía vitar la clara visión de la fealdad de su cicatriz.

La cirugía plástica cuando él había tenido quince había suavizado lo peor de los tejidos y sobre todo restaurado una línea natural de cabello en la parte trasera de su cuello, pero todavía era grande y obvia, y hacía que la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía por primera vez se sintiera incómoda porque era muy difícil evitar mirarla. No ayudaba que en esa curva línea delgada de piel arruinada no pudiera crecer cabello, lo que hacía que se destacara aún más. Pensó en la maldita cosa como un primer tatuaje, ciertamente destacaba como cualquiera de sus tatuajes a color.

Sin embargo, la dejó darle una buena vista. Porque él no lucía normal, y nunca lo haría. Y aunque parecía aceptar todo lo que le había revelado hasta ahora, sabía que podía ser mucho para asimilar. Él quería que ella estuviera segura. Así que él sólo le sonrió. Sacó la tensión apretando con su mano derecha la palanca de cambios.

Había poco que pudiera hacer para alargar su viaje a su apartamento. Incluso en medio de un día con tráfico, no era más de quince minutos de viaje desde Rosslyn a Claredon. Y, por supuesto, aunque no le hubiera importado algunas luces rojas, cada una estaba en verde.

El Jeep se detuvo en la acera, Darien se removió en su asiento.

—Serena, yo...

—Darien... —comenzó ella al mismo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron débilmente. Darien se tragó un gemido. El cabello de Serena estaba todo suelto por el viento alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos lucían cansados, pero era tan condenadamente bonita.

—Tú primero —dijo él. _Cobarde_.

—Gracias por brindarme una muy buena compañía esta noche. —Ella le dio su primera sonrisa genuina.

La esperanza llenó su pecho.

—Fue un placer, Serena.

Ella asintió y se agachó para agarrar las correas de sus bolsas en una mano mientras la otra iba a la manija del auto. La mandíbula de Darien se apretó.

—Bien, entonces, supongo... buenas noches, entonces. —Ella tomó la manija y abrió la puerta.

Su estómago dio vueltas. Ella se movió y saltó a la acera, entonces se volteó para tomar las bolsas detrás de ella. Qué demonios, Darien, detenla. Dile.

—Me gustaría...

Ella empujó la puerta para cerrarla, ahogando sus palabras, y se inclinó contra la ventana abierta. Él juró que ella lucía triste, pero no estaba seguro, no conocía sus expresiones faciales lo suficiente para leerlas. Aún. Por favor haz que haya un "aún".

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Darien se quedó boquiabierto, luego presionó sus labios en una línea apretada. ¿Lo entiendo? ¿Entender qué?

Ella golpeó con su mano contra el interior de la puerta dos veces.

—Gracias por el viaje. No vemos.

—Uh, sí. —Él corrió su mano rudamente sobre su cicatriz mientras ella se volteaba, y colgaba las bolsas sobre su hombro, y camina a través de la ancha acera hacia el vestíbulo brillantemente iluminado.

_¿Uh, sí? ¿Uh, sí?_

Cuando ella casi estaba en la puerta, Darien puso el Jeep en primera y presionó su pie contra el acelerador. Y comenzó a manejar. La creciente distancia de Serena se sentía tan malditamente mal que Darien se detuvo a mitad de la calle y miró de vuelta sobre su hombro.

Serena estaba de pie en el vestíbulo. Mirándolo.

El gruñó. _Maldición_.

Darien golpeó la transmisión en reversa. Los neumáticos rechinaron contra el pavimento mientras sacudía su vehículo de nuevo a su lugar. Se empujó hacia delante sin gracia para enderezarse. Arrancó las llaves de la transmisión y apagó las luces y lanzó su cuerpo contra la puerta, la cual cerró de golpe.

Rodeando la parte de atrás del Jeep, miró fijamente a Serena: mirándola no tanto como a su propia idiotez por no hacer las cosas bien antes de la maldita onceava hora.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. Sus labios se congelaron en algún lugar entre una sonrisa y una O. Ella empujó y sostuvo la puerta abierta para él.

Y esperaba por todo lo que importaba que estuviera leyendo correctamente el deseo en la cara de ella.

Se dirigió e invadió su espacio, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, atrapándola contra el cristal de la puerta detrás de ella, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello hasta que estuvo ahuecando su nuca, y devoraba sus labios con los suyos.

Él gruñó ante la grandiosidad de volverla a tocar, así. Era la primera que algo se había sentido bien desde que la había sostenido en su regazo en el ascensor.

La anticipación le quitó el aliento a Serena, y entonces Darien lo hizo con un beso fuerte. _¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío ¡Él regresó! ¡Él volvió!_

Su exigente lengua sabía tan condenadamente bien, y su piercing se clavaba deliciosamente contra su labio de la forma provocativa en la que la perseguía una y otra vez. Sus manos halaron y masajearon su cabello y cuello. Él simplemente la rodeaba. La diferencia en sus alturas hizo a Darien inclinarse sobre ella. La forma en que forzó su cabeza hacia atrás le exigió abrirse a él. Con la manija de metal de la puerta presionada en su espalda, se sintió completamente envuelta en él, en su ardor, su olor. El mundo desapareció. Sólo existía Darien.

Su mano empuñó su camisa negra. Él dio un paso más cerca. Ambos jadearon. Sus cuerpos se arrojaron uno contra el otro. Ella gimió ante la posesividad de su agarre. No había nada tímido, vacilante o inquisitivo en la forma en la que la estaba tocando. Se sentía reclamada. Se sentía eufórica.

Un sonido tentador en algún lugar entre un ronroneo y un gruñido surgió de lo profundo de su garganta. Sus manos continuaron sosteniéndola, pero apoyó su frente contra la de ella y apartó sus labios.

—Lo siento. No podía dejarte ir.

—No te arrepientas de eso —gruñó ella y tragó saliva—. Nunca te arrepientas de eso.

—Serena...

—Darien, yo...

Él apretó los labios en su boca, con sus narices chocando. Esta vez, su sonido era claramente un gruñido.

—Mujer —dijo contra sus labios—, ¿me dejarías hablar ya?

El deseo y la frustración en su voz la hicieron sonreír. Ella asintió. Sus labios se curvaron contra los de ella, y la besó de nuevo, una serie de besos rápidos contra su boca exuberante.

Para el momento en que finalmente comenzó a hablar, Serena se sentía un poco mareada. Su aliento era dulce contra su rostro. Su barba incipiente rozaba su mejilla. Clavó esos profundos ojos marrones suyos dentro de ella, sujetándola contra él en todas las formas posibles.

—Yo nunca he... tú eres... —Él dejó escapar un suspiro—. Oh, demonios. Me gustas, Rubia. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que discutas conmigo un poco más. Quiero estar entre tus brazos otra vez. Quiero tocarte. Yo... sólo...

La esperanza y la felicidad llenaron y calentaron su pecho. Había vuelto por ella. La quería.

Sonriendo, Serena levantó la mano hacia detrás de su cuello y agarró una de las suyas. Él vaciló al soltarla, pero finalmente le dejó llevar su mano hacia su boca, donde le dio un gran beso con la boca abierta en la cabeza de su dragón. Ella le sonrió.

—Vamos arriba —susurró—. Hago un omelet excelente. Y me muero de hambre.

Su sonrisa finalmente volvió a iluminar el rostro de él. Le apretó la mano y la besó en la frente.

—Está bien. Sin duda podría comer.

Cuando Darien se apartó para permitirle volverse hacia el vestíbulo, Serena inmediatamente echó de menos el duro calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Chilló cuando él agarró sus bolsas, sacudiéndose medio paso hacia atrás.

—Déjame —dijo mientras apartaba las correas y se las colgaba al hombro.

Mi Buen Samaritano.

Por costumbre, se acercó al área de ascensores y pulsó el botón. Esta noche, la puerta sonó y se abrió inmediatamente. Se volvió para evaluar la reacción de Darien antes de entrar.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto para que avanzara, refunfuñando en voz baja.

Estaba mareada de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo tan diferentes de lo que había temido hace sólo quince minutos. Su alegría burbujeaba. Se echó a reír, y luego lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia su segundo ascensor de la noche.

—Vamos. Los rayos no caen dos veces en un mismo sitio. Normalmente.

Pulsó el botón del cuarto piso y se puso contra él y le acarició el pecho con la nariz. Él le acarició el cabello y ella se derritió.

El ascensor llegó a su piso y se abrió hacia un espacio rectangular con pasillos que corrían en direcciones opuestas. Llevó a Darien hacia la izquierda, hasta la quinta puerta a la derecha.

—Este es el mío.

Metió la mano en su bolso abierto todavía en el hombro de él y encontró su llavero, luego se volvió y abrió la puerta. Sonriéndole por encima del hombro, entró en su apartamento y encendió la luz de la sala, que también iluminaba su pequeña y ordenada cocina. Se acercó a la barra de la cocina y dejó caer sus llaves, luego se volvió y descargó a Darien de sus bolsas, y las dejó caer en la barra, también.

Deslizando la mano alrededor de su cuello, él la besó de nuevo.

Suavemente, con adoración.

—¿Te importa si uso el baño?

—Por supuesto que no. —Señaló detrás de él—. Por ese pasillo. Yo voy a cambiarme mi ropa de trabajo.

—Está bien. —Rozó su mejilla con sus grandes dedos. Ella se inclinó hacia la caricia. Entonces él se dio la vuelta.

Serena flotó a través de su pequeño apartamento hacia su dormitorio.

Tropezó hacia su vestidor, quitándose los tacones mientras iba, y se quitó la ropa arrugada y sucia. Exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando por fin estuvo desnuda. La idea de una ducha fría echó raíces en su mente y sonaba tan deliciosa que finalmente cedió. Amontonó su cabello en la cima de su cabeza para que no se mojara y por un momento simplemente se quedó allí mientras el agua corría a través de ella. Finalmente, agarró la barra de Ivory y la pasó rápidamente sobre su piel. Minutos más tarde, estaba de vuelta en su vestidor y sintiéndose mucho más parecida a un ser humano.

Agarró un bonito conjunto de sujetador y bragas de encaje lavanda, esperando contra toda esperanza que él realmente lo viera, y luego se puso un par de pantalones de yoga grises y una suave blusa de cuello en V color lavanda. En su cuarto de baño, se cepilló los dientes y rehízo su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y disfrutó de sentirse más cómoda de lo que había estado en horas.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar contigua, encontró a Darien examinando su exhibición de fotografías familiares. Se detuvo y se recargó en la esquina de la pared por un momento, simplemente disfrutando de la vista de él vagando alrededor de su apartamento. Él se había quitado los calcetines y los zapatos y ahora andaba con los pies descalzos, con el dobladillo deshilachado de sus jeans arrastrando por el piso. Estaba realmente complacida de que se pusiera cómodo en su espacio.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El rubor se precipitó hasta sus mejillas. Se rió entre dientes y reflexionó en cómo responder. Era tarde, estaba cansada, y estaba interesada. Así que lanzó la precaución al viento, él había vuelto por ella, después de todo.

—Sí, mucho.

La miró por encima del hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada que la atrajo a ir a pararse junto a él. Miró la colección de fotos que él había estado admirando.

—Esos son mis hermanos. —Señaló a cada uno de ellos mientras decía sus nombres—. Ese es Nicolás. Andrew. Y ese es Zafiro. Y yo, por supuesto.

—No eres la única Rubia en tu familia, veo.

Serena rió.

—Uh, definitivamente no. Aunque, el cabello de Andrew y Nicolás parece más acastañado que el mío. Zafiro, sin embargo, tuvo que lidiar con los comentarios de "Cabeza de banana" durante toda la escuela. —Señaló otro cuadro—. Lo rubio es culpa de mi mamá, como puedes ver. —Observó a Darien mientras éste estudiaba la foto de su madre sosteniendo a Serena en su regazo sólo unos meses antes de que muriera. Era su favorita porque el parecido familiar era muy obvio. Su padre le decía todo el tiempo que se parecía a su madre.

Perdida en la imagen durante un momento, se sorprendió cuando la mano de Darien tiró de su cola de caballo. Se sorprendió aún más cuando su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento —murmuró él mientras pasaba los dedos a través de sus mechones liberados—. Me pasé toda la noche imaginando tocarte el cabello.

Su rubor volvió, esta vez más suave. Su franqueza era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre él. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué decir en respuesta, así que cerró los ojos y simplemente disfrutó de la sensación de sus dedos fuertes.

Después de unos momentos, abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió.

—Eso se siente bien. Aunque, vas a adormecerme.

Su sonrisa hizo que sus ojos se arrugaran y brillaran.

—Eso no sería tan malo, si te quedas dormida conmigo otra vez.

Serena presionó sus manos contra sus mejillas cuando las sintió calentarse de nuevo. Su tono de piel pálido lo mostraba todo. Ella tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Vamos, prometí alimentarte.

Darien estaba extático de haberla leído correctamente, de que ella hubiera querido que volviera por ella. Había tenido que dejar de besarla en el vestíbulo, porque su imaginación ya lo había enterrado en su interior contra las ventanas. Y no quería que a ella se le metiera en la cabeza que sólo había vuelto por sexo.

Quería sexo. Eso era cierto. La forma ajustada de sus pantalones y la blusa que resaltaba la firmeza y redondez de sus deliciosos pechos no aliviaban ese anhelo. Pero también quería una oportunidad.

Allí de pie en su apartamento, sintiéndose tan bienvenido y querido, estaba casi listo para creer que le daría una.

Sin soltarle la mano, ella lo llevó a la cocina.

—Puedes sentarte en la barra, si quieres. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Me encantaría algo de beber —dijo—, pero no necesito sentarme. Puedo ayudar. —Observó a Serena moverse por la cocina y admiró la forma en que su conjunto casual destacaba sus curvas femeninas.

Ella se volvió y sonrió ante su oferta, luego puso una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo afilado frente a él.

—Me puedes ayudar a picar, entonces. ¿Qué te gusta en tus omelets? —Le enlistó lo que tenía. Ellos se decidieron por jamón y queso. La Coca-Cola fría que ella le dio alivió su garganta reseca.

Darien cortó el jamón en cuadritos mientras Serena quebraba los huevos en un bol de vidrio y los batía. Realmente le gustaba trabajar con ella en la cocina.

Se sentía normal.

Serena le echó un vistazo. Ambos sonrieron. Él cortó. Ella revolvió. Luego él la miró de soslayo. Ambos se rieron.

Se estaba divirtiendo con ella, le gustaba su coqueteo y el silencio ahora cómodo entre ellos. Pero era difícil no tocarla. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de ponerle el cabello detrás de la oreja. Su trasero se veía muy apetecible en sus pantalones de algodón ajustados. Cuando ella se sonrojaba, sus labios anhelaban saborear ese calor en sus mejillas. Aunque, sabía que si la tocaba, no sería capaz de parar. Así que ocupó sus manos en su contribución a la comida.

Serena se limpió las manos en una toalla y se inclinó. El sonido de metal repicando dejó en claro que estaba buscando una sartén. Pero todo en lo que Darien podía centrarse era en la manera en que su trasero empujaba hacia él por la forma en que se había doblado por la cintura. Tomó otro largo trago de Coca-Cola, pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella.

Ella gruñó y se levantó, luego puso las manos en sus caderas.

—Oh, ahí está —dijo. Fue al fregadero y abrió la llave del agua—. ¡Mierda!—Algo produjo un sonido metálico contra el suelo.

Darien se rió entre dientes ante el pequeño espectáculo que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba montando para él. Su humor murió en su garganta, sin embargo, cuando ella se inclinó de nuevo, recuperando el anillo que al parecer se había quitado y se le cayó.

No podía evitarlo. Todo su enfoque en su trasero lo había puesto duro otra vez. Su noche juntos había resultado ser una larga y deliciosa provocación, pero ahora estaban a salvo, cómodos y solos en su apartamento, preparando tan cómodamente e íntimamente una comida juntos. Y él estaba volviéndose loco deseándola.

Poniendo el pequeño anillo de plata de nuevo en el mostrador, Serena roció un poco de jabón en la sartén y rápidamente la fregó. Darien recogió la toalla del mostrador y se acercó apretadamente detrás de ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le arrebató la sartén de las manos, entonces la secó rápidamente y la dejó a un lado en el mostrador. Serena cerró la llave del agua.

Darien apoyó las manos en el borde del fregadero a cada lado de su cuerpo y se presionó por completo contra ella. Doblándose en torno a ella, mordisqueó y besó su cuello y mandíbula. Ella gimió y empujó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

No había sido tan descarado como para oprimir su erección contra ella, pero ella evidentemente la sintió cuando se empujó hacia atrás de nuevo, porque jadeó y se agarró al borde del fregadero en frente de ella.

Darien no pudo parar. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, allí, le hizo imposible querer algo más que todo de ella. Tenía que tenerla.

Tenía que tenerla, ahora.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

El ambiente de repente eléctrico en la cocina onduló a través de la piel de Serena.

—Serena —susurró Darien contra su cuello mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Ella no pudo contener el gemido que se derramó de sus labios abiertos. Su abrazo se sintió tan bien, sobre todo cuando él deslizó un brazo hacia arriba hasta envolverlo bajo sus pechos y el otro hacia abajo hasta que su mano agarró una de sus caderas. Le encantaba la forma en que utilizaba el apalancamiento que obtenía de su firme agarre para controlar el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

La sensación de él duro y necesitado detrás de ella la volvía loca de deseo.

Su cuerpo se preparó inmediatamente. Frotó los muslos cuando la humedad se estableció contra sus bragas.

Con una mano, Darien ahuecó su mandíbula y movió su cabeza hacia la derecha. Luego reclamó su boca, chupando sus labios y explorándola con su lengua. Ella lo dejó guiar, amando la forma en que estaba al mando. No era brusco en absoluto, pero tomaba lo que quería. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo.

Serena extendió una mano hacia atrás y agarró su cadera, sus dedos extendiéndose más para descansar en el músculo apretado de su trasero. Entonces, sólo para asegurarse de que sus intenciones fueran claras, aferró su trasero y tiró de él contra ella. Se tragó su gemido a medida que sus besos se hicieron más urgentes, más desesperados.

Cuando él dobló las rodillas y movió las caderas contra su trasero, ella gritó, un sonido que él alargó masajeando su pecho y frotando su pezón una y otra vez con la punta de su pulgar.

Pasaron los minutos mientras se retorcían uno contra el otro dentro del abrazo firme de los brazos fuertes de Darien. Sus besos húmedos y calientes eran lánguidos y vertiginosos. Su respiración rápida y los gemidos guturales expresaban un lenguaje que su cuerpo entendía, respondía, y necesitaba escuchar una y otra vez.

Sus manos temblaban con la necesidad de tocarlo. Finalmente, extendió su mano libre y la envolvió alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza para así poder acariciarlo alentadoramente. Leyó sus movimientos correctamente. Sus besos se volvieron más acelerados, y más fuertes.

Cuando sus labios se movieron a su mandíbula, luego a su oreja, y después su garganta, su pecho subió y bajó pesadamente y le dolía todo el cuerpo con deseo.

—Por favor —suplicó Serena finalmente.

Trató de girar entre sus brazos, pero él la agarró con más fuerza, sólo por un momento. Luego cedió, soltando su agarre lo suficiente como para que se moviera.

Ella gimió de alivio cuando pudo envolver sus brazos completamente alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo hacia ella. Él la mantuvo atrapada contra el mostrador, pero se deleitaba con la presión apretada, porque le permitió atormentar su evidente excitación con su empuje de caderas y contorsión de su abdomen.

Sus manos se abrieron un camino abrasador demorándose desde sus pechos a los lados de su estómago, a sus caderas, y viceversa. Ella se retorció bajo su tacto y necesitaba más de él. Lo necesitaba en su piel.

Retiró sus brazos y encontró el dobladillo de su camisa. Él apartó su cuerpo de ella lo suficiente para permitirles trabajar juntos en sacarla. Ella la dejó caer al suelo, aliviada al sentir sus grandes manos explorando su piel con tal entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Darien barrieron por encima de lo que ella le había revelado.

Serena se sonrojó ante la intensidad de su observación.

—Oh, Rubia, eres muy bonita.

El corazón de Serena explotó ante la afirmación que sus palabras proporcionaron. Cualquier inseguridad acerca de su cotidianeidad que podría haber albergado aún en el fondo de su mente desapareció por completo ante su exclamación.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y lamió, mordisqueó y besó a lo largo del borde de encaje de su sujetador. Mientras tiraba de su pezón cubierto con su lengua rígida, sus brazos rodearon su espalda. Su sujetador cayó suelto en sus brazos y pronto se unió a su camisa en algún lugar en el suelo.

El gemido de Serena fue alto y necesitado cuando ahuecó sus pechos y alternó succionando un pezón, luego el otro. Sus manos volaron a su cabeza. Ella lo sostuvo mientras arqueaba la espalda para ofrecerle un mejor acceso. Su boca la estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había tenido alguien prodigando semejante atención a sus pechos, y sin duda nunca se había sentido tan débil y sin sentido por ello.

Deslizó una mano por su espalda y sujetó con su puño la camisa negra entre sus omóplatos.

—Fuera —exigió mientras tiraba de ella.

Él se inclinó, sus labios todavía ávidamente devorando un pezón, y tiró de la camisa, sólo dejando caer su boca de ella cuando fue absolutamente necesario.

—Oh Dios —murmuró con admiración mientras sus ojos contemplaron su ancho pecho.

Había mucho más en él de lo que había visto en el ascensor. El gran tatuaje tribal que se enroscaba alrededor del lado izquierdo de su abdomen acompañado de una hermosa y abierta rosa amarilla en la parte superior de su músculo pectoral izquierdo. El dragón rugía por su antebrazo derecho, luego la piel estaba sin marcar hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaron ver en la cima de su bíceps, donde una insignia de cuatro vertientes rojas se asentaba con una boca de incendios pequeña y una escalera rodeando un número siete dorado. Su piel dorada revelaba la cantidad de tiempo que debe de haber pasado sin camisa bajo el sol del verano, y hacía a los vibrantes colores de los tatuajes destacar aún más.

Su impresión original fue tan correcta: era tan jodidamente hermoso. Quería explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, trazar cada músculo tallado y cada tatuaje con los dedos y la lengua.

La boca de Serena fue directo a la rosa. Sus manos se aferraron a los músculos firmes de sus lados. Darien entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y la sujetó contra él. Su lengua recorrió el borde de uno de los pétalos amarillos inferiores antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y encontrar su pezón, que estaba justo a la altura natural de su boca.

—Tan bien —dijo con voz áspera. Le dio un beso en el cabello.

Ella sacudió su pulgar hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la piel húmeda que había provocado, para poder prestar atención a su otro pezón también. Él gimió ante su toque burlón. Ella sonrió al recuperarlo para atormentarlo deliciosamente cómo él la había atormentado antes.

Su piel se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos, y sabía mejor, sólo un poco salado de lo caliente que habían estado en el ascensor. Se los imaginó en la ducha juntos, usando sus propias manos con jabón para lavar el día fuera de él. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios donde todavía se presionaban contra su pecho. En otra ocasión, pensó. Por favor, permite que haya otra vez.

Toda esta lenta exploración le dolía. La hendidura entre sus piernas estaba húmeda y palpitante. Su cuerpo rogaba por el alivio de su toque. Y ella esperaba y rezaba que su cuerpo estuviera haciendo las mismas súplicas.

Ella succionó el pezón derecho en su boca y movió su lengua contra él hasta que sujetó con su puño su cabello. No podía decir si él la estaba reteniendo en su lugar o tratando de alejarla. Tal vez ambas cosas. Pero se dio cuenta, que de cualquier forma, a él le gustaba, porque gruñó y sacudió sus caderas contra ella.

Experimentalmente, dejó caer los dedos de burlarse de sus pezones y dibujó círculos perezosos sobre su abdomen, disfrutando la forma en que sus músculos se estremecían y apretaban bajo su ligero toque. Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus dedos se arremolinaron en la línea de vello castaño desapareciendo debajo de su cinturón. Sin detenerse, siguió hacia abajo sobre la tela vaquera y tomó su considerable longitud en la palma de su mano.

—Cristo —gimió él, luego empujó en contra de donde ella lo estaba frotando.

Sus dedos volvieron a sus pezones. Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios contra los de ella, y luego empujó su lengua dentro de su boca.

Pasó de frotarlo a apretarlo a través de sus jeans.

—Serena —jadeó, su voz suave y seductora—. Te deseo tanto. —Él se retiró de vuelta hasta que pudieron verse el uno al otro, y luego se acercó y colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Qué quieres?

A regañadientes, ella retiró su mano de acariciarlo y llevó ambas manos arriba para acariciar su rostro.

—Todo. Lo quiero todo contigo.

La sangre latía a través del cuerpo de Darien. Sus sentidos estaban ardiendo; su increíble fragancia, el sonido de sus necesitados gemidos y quejidos, la sensación sedosa y suave de su piel bajo sus dedos, el sabor salado-dulce de sus pezones. Mientras la besaba y la tocaba, la miraba fijamente, con ganas de aprender lo que le gustaba, encontrar placer en lo que a ella le daba placer.

Pero cuando ella empezó a explorarlo, pensó que iba a perder la maldita razón. Había tirado en silenciosa demanda para que él le quitara la camisa, lo que había hecho más que dispuesto, entonces ella empezó a devorar la piel de su pecho después de habérselo bebido a través de sus ojos. Cada movimiento de su boca y manos era juguetón, sensual y dejaba su cuerpo palpitante, rogando por más.

Y se lo había dado. La presión de su pequeña y fuerte mano alrededor de su erección fue irresistible. No se había frenado de usar la increíble fricción que tanto había necesitado y ella le había proporcionado voluntariamente.

Y luego le confirmó que ella lo deseaba también, tal y como él la deseaba.

Sus palabras resonaron por todas partes, una satisfacción anhelada calmó su mente y un calor reconfortante llenó su pecho. Esos sentimientos eran magníficos, dadores de vida... y más de lo que esperaba experimentar.

En ese momento, sin embargo, fue su pene el que más reaccionó ante sus palabras, a la satisfacción que había prometido. Y, como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, dejó caer sus manos cariñosamente sosteniendo su rostro y enganchó los dedos de su mano derecha en su cintura, luego se volvió y los sacó de la cocina.

Darien sonrió ante sus métodos y la siguió con entusiasmo mientras ella lo guiaba más allá de la pequeña mesa de comedor, a través de la sala de estar, y hacia su santuario más íntimo. La habitación era cuadrada y oscura, la luz lejana de la cocina y la luz filtrada de la luna a través de las finas cortinas proporcionando la única iluminación.

Se volvió hacia él, pero no dejó caer los dedos. En cambio, agregó la otra mano y fácilmente trabajó la línea de botones abiertos. Mirándolo a los ojos, empujó la gruesa tela de mezclilla donde se abrazaba a su cadera y al mismo tiempo deslizó la otra mano dentro de sus bóxers ceñidos hasta que se apoderó de él piel a piel.

La boca de Darien se abrió ante la emocionante sensación de sus suaves dedos acariciando su dura longitud. Él le sostuvo la mirada, suplicó a sus ojos para que continuara.

—Mierda. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Ella no podía saberlo, pero su pregunta fue sobre mucho más que los movimientos maravillosos de su pequeña mano.

Cuando ella tiró de sus jeans con su mano libre, Darien rápidamente los empujó y a sus bóxers hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Siguió su mirada mientras ella lo admiraba. Su mano se veía tan bien acariciándolo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la imagen erótica para así poder evocar un mayor control, quería que esto continuara por mucho tiempo. Y ella ya lo estaba empujando.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido que le hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Él no era el único que se retorcía ante la imagen de su mano alrededor de su polla. La boca de Serena colgaba abierta. Un rubor se expandió por todo su pecho subiendo y bajando al descubierto. Cada pocos segundos, su lengua salía por su labio inferior.

De la nada, ella agarró su longitud con más firmeza y envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura, luego caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon la cama. Ella se sentó y tiró de él un paso más hasta que su ingle estuvo al mismo nivel junto a su cara.

Darien se quedó boquiabierto. El deseo nunca se había visto más hermoso que cuando ella inclinó la mirada hacia él y succionó su cabeza entre sus labios rosados. Se quedó sin aliento cuando el calor húmedo se envolvió a su alrededor.

—Cristo, Serena...

Él abría y cerraba las manos y se sorprendió cuando una de sus manos encontró a una de las de él. Empujó la palma hacia su cabeza. Arrastrándose atrás de él por un momento, ella dijo—: Muéstrame lo que te gusta.

Su oferta lo asombró y se puso más duro dentro de su boca. La necesidad lo llevó a retorcer sus dedos en su cabello. Pero no había nada que ella estuviera haciendo que él no amara como el infierno.

—Confía en mí, nena, sabes lo que estás haciendo. No puedo creer que... tu boca es la perfección.

Ella gimió alrededor de su longitud. Él se estremeció ante la sensación. La succión de su boca y los gestos burlones de su lengua derritieron su interior. Cedió a la tentación y aplicó la más ligera presión contra la parte posterior de su cabeza con el puño. Sin embargo, se resistió a empujarse dentro de su boca, no porque su cuerpo no estuviera gritando que lo hiciera, sino porque quería dejarla conducir esto, y no quería terminar de esta manera. Y ya estaba caminando por una línea muy delgada.

Demasiado delgada, de hecho.

Si no la hacía detenerse ahora, no sería capaz de resistir el placer que estaba sacando de él. Tiró de su cabello, suavemente instándola a dejarlo ir.

Ella lo soltó y lo miró con los labios húmedos, brillantes y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él sonrió, luego se inclinó y la besó.

Todavía atacando su boca, Darien se dejó caer de rodillas y sus manos cayeron sobre sus muslos. Después de un momento, acercó los dedos hasta su cintura.

—Levántate —le ordenó.

Después de haber despojado la última de sus ropas de ella, se sentó sobre los talones y bebió en la belleza de su feminidad. Muy deliberadamente, recorrió la mirada sobre ella, sobre las ondas redondeadas e hinchadas de sus pechos subiendo y bajando, sobre la suave curva de su estómago de porcelana, hasta el parche de húmedos rizos rojos en la parte superior de su sexo.

El corazón de Serena golpeteaba contra su esternón. Cada avance de sus acciones extendía sus nervios tintineando más tensos y además la preparaba entre sus muslos. Una vez que ella lo hubo tenido en su habitación y en sus manos, supo que tenía que probarlo.

Se deleitó con el cálido peso sólido de él en su boca, en la forma en que su boca se abría en placer, y en el profundo gemido que llenó la habitación la primera vez que lo había llevado todo el camino a la parte posterior de su garganta. El resplandor en sus ojos era tan intenso cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él que la empujó más duro. Deseaba traerle el placer que él le había estado trayendo toda la noche. Y, cuando había notado una irregular cicatriz de diez centímetros por encima de su cadera derecha, redobló sus esfuerzos, succionándolo más profundo y pasando su lengua sobre él más vigorosamente.

Este hombre había estado en el infierno y regresado a una edad muy joven.

Sin embargo, había sobrevivido sin caer en la amargura, el resentimiento y la desesperación que a veces debe haberlo atraído. En cambio, era el tipo de hombre que ayudaba a otras personas, para ganarse la vida y como una cosa natural, por supuesto. Y era implacablemente amable, tranquilamente divertido y más sexy que cualquier maldito hombre tuviera derecho de ser.

Así que quería hacer esto por él. Quería concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en llevarlo al placer. Una y otra vez vacío sus mejillas y chupó con fuerza mientras llevaba su boca hasta su longitud entera. Justo como alcanzaba su cabeza, abruptamente detenía la succión y hundía su boca a su alrededor una vez más, llevándolo hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus irregulares respiraciones y maldiciones murmuradas fueron emocionantes.

Casi gimió cuando él tiró gentilmente rogándole que lo dejara en libertad.

Pero ella estaba tan ansiosa por ver a dónde irían después que no pensó en ello mucho tiempo.

Pronto, estaba viendo a Darien recorrer con sus ojos a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Estaban apenas tocándose, pero el momento se sintió tan erótico.

Aunque, era algo más que sexual —Serena estaba casi segura de que detrás de la máscara del deseo que llevaba estaba otra emoción— adoración. Y eso la hacía sentir tan segura y protegida de estar con él de esta manera.

Dios, se veía tan malditamente sexy de rodillas entre sus piernas. Darien Chiba era un hombre enorme, en todos los sentidos del término. Verlo ante ella de esta forma...

Y luego él se arrastró más cerca. Tenía la clara impresión de un depredador acechando a su presa.

—Recuéstate —la alentó mientras sus manos se acercaban a sus caderas y su cuerpo se acomodaba entre sus muslos. Ella obedeció y se recostó sobre sus codos para poder verlo.

Entonces, sin ninguna pretensión en absoluto, su cabeza cayó a la hendidura de sus piernas. Él lamió un largo y duro golpe de su lengua a través de sus húmedos pliegues, perforando con sus ojos los de ella todo el tiempo.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Ella sintió su lengua todo el camino hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies encrespados.

—Sabes tan bien como sabía que lo harías —murmuró justo contra ella. Él bajó su cara a sus rizos rojos y la besó suavemente, luego separó más sus muslos con sus hombros y lamió su piel más sensible una y otra vez.

Las manos de Serena se cerraron en puños contra el suave edredón verde debajo de ella. Debilitada por el placer que él tan expertamente le proveía, dejó caer todo su peso contra la cama y se deleitó con el juego de su lengua contra ella.

Ella lanzó una cadena casi constante de estímulos, argumentos y ruegos, pero no lo encontró en sí misma para estar al menos auto-consciente.

Había tenido chicos yendo hacia su parte inferior antes, pero ningún hombre le había parecido alguna vez tan sensible a las señales de su cuerpo como Darien.

La forma en que le puso atención pronto lo hizo tratarla a un ritmo alternado de largos trazos duros desde su abertura hasta su clítoris e intensas ráfagas de golpes y succiones que vinieron después. De vez en cuando los anillos de metal en su labio se arrastraban a través de sus labios vaginales. Ella encontró la inesperada sensación sorprendentemente agotadora.

Él estaba jugando con su cuerpo, al mando de su placer, provocando las mismas notas de ella una y otra vez. Cuando añadió su pulgar a sus esfuerzos, acariciando repetidamente sobre su clítoris mientras su lengua rodeaba y se sumergía en su abertura, cada terminación nerviosa se concentró en el centro de su cuerpo.

—Darien, oh Dios mío. Dios mío. —Pura cadente energía blanca estaba fluyendo a través de ella, aumentando en ella, amenazando con romperla.

Él respondió a sus palabras rozándola con más fuerza, más rápido, bebiendo de ella más profundamente.

—Estoy... oh, estoy...

Interrumpió sus palabras por un fuerte gemido mientras una gloriosa explosión de sensaciones iniciaba bajo la talentosa boca de Darien y rebotaba a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Los músculos flexionándose y contrayéndose a través de ella en una ola. Ella gimió cuando él se negó a aflojar un poco, sin dejar de estimular su piel más sensible de una manera que extendió sin fin su orgasmo.

—Santo Dios —chilló ella entre respiraciones temblorosas.

Cuando Darien presionó una línea de besos desde su muslo derecho sobre su cadera derecha, ella sintió la sonrisa curvando sus labios. Luego le mordió juguetonamente su cadera. Gritó una carcajada gutural.

A ella le gustaba alguien que no tenía que estar serio durante el sexo, que pudiera sonreír y reír. Era sólo una cosa más que tenían en común.

Pero ella no había terminado con él todavía.

Salvándolos de la torpe conversación, Serena dejó caer su brazo derecho fuera de la cama y señaló a su mesilla de noche.

—Cajón. Condón. En ti. Ahora.

—Mmm. Sí, señora. —Se puso en una posición de pie y se quitó los jeans que todavía colgaban alrededor de sus rodillas.

Serena se lamió los labios mientras él caminaba los tres pasos alrededor de su cama y metió la mano en el cajón. Su cuerpo era todo tenso músculo magro y se movía con una fuerza tranquila. No había suficiente luz para distinguir los detalles de los diseños, pero pudo ver más tatuajes decorando sus omóplatos.

Más tarde, planeó explorar cada centímetro de su increíble cuerpo. Pero justo en ese momento, lo necesitaba con ella, en ella. Necesitaba una solución a las horas de acumulación entre ellos.

Darien arrojó el envoltorio plateado a un lado y desenrolló el condón sobre su gruesa longitud. Serena se sonrojó ya que no podía apartar la vista, siempre había encontrado esa acción particularmente erótica. Cuando él la miró y sonrió, ella se recostó de nuevo hasta las almohadas y tendió una mano hacia él.

Se arrastró encima de ella y bajó su peso sobre ella. Siempre le había encantado esa sensación, el peso del cuerpo de un hombre cubriendo el suyo, y nunca se sintió mejor que cuando la alta estructura muscular de Darien la abarcó tan completamente, tan amorosamente.

Tomando su cabeza suavemente entre sus manos, él presionó besos con su boca cerrada en sus labios hasta que ella empujó su lengua y animó a sus labios a separarse. Ella pudo degustarse a sí misma en él, algo que siempre la había conducido a la locura porque era como saborear el placer que él le había dado todo de nuevo. Cuando Darien gimió alrededor de su penetrante lengua, ella lo besó más profundamente y chupó con fuerza en su lengua hasta que se separó de ella y la mordió juguetonamente en su mandíbula en castigo por su burla.

Él acarició sus dedos por su cabello, luego frotó su mejilla con los nudillos.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Estoy muy segura. ¿Tú?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Um... —Él frunció los labios y miró al techo, poniendo lo que ella asumió era supuestamente una cara de pensar.

Ella alargó su mano alrededor de él y abofeteó no tan ligeramente su trasero.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo a ella. Su boca cayó abierta.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Te dije que te azotaría.

La risa que soltó sonaba tan puramente feliz que ella sonrió a pesar de que estaba tratando de lucir molesta.

—Eso hiciste. Me gusta una mujer que guarda su palabra. —Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez suavemente—. Sí, estoy muy seguro de que te quiero, Serena. ¿Puedo tenerte? —Él miraba tan fijamente en sus ojos que ella casi creyó que estaba pidiendo algo más que sólo el permiso para poseer su cuerpo.

—Sí —susurró ella, su respuesta con todo el significado posible en réplica ante cualquier forma que podría haberse referido su pregunta.

Empujándose a sí mismo en un codo, Darien extendió una mano hacia abajo entre ellos y recorrió los dedos por los pliegues suaves de Serena. Quería asegurarse de que estaba lista. Lo estaba. Su respuesta a él fue emocionante.

Centró su polla por encima de su abertura y la miró a los ojos. Y luego, lentamente se empujó dentro de ella.

Él gimió ante la sensación de estar dentro de ella, a la idea de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había encontrado un lugar, una mujer, al que podría pertenecer para siempre.

Las estrechas paredes de su lugar más privado se apoderaron de él con fiereza, rodeándolo en candente calor y suavidad de terciopelo. Él gimió bajo en su garganta.

—Te sientes tan bien.

Cuando él la llenó por completo, se calmó y dejó a ambos disfrutar de la sensación.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros.

—Tú también. Dios, me siento...

Él estudió su cara cuando ella se detuvo y vio un sonrojo florecer sobre el rubor que sus actividades ya había traído en su piel. Ahora estaba intrigado, él realmente quería que terminara la frase.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes? —Se tensó para resistir el instinto de mover sus caderas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y flexionó sus caderas, conduciéndolo más profundamente en ella. Parecía increíble, pero él reconoció la táctica de distracción por lo que era.

Él sacó su pene hasta que sólo la punta de su cabeza estaba todavía en su interior. Los temblores sacudieron sus hombros con el esfuerzo que le tomó no hundirse en ella.

—Cuéntame.

Ella gimió.

—Darien, te necesito. —Él sonrió a la súplica en su voz. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y apretó sus talones en su trasero. Pero él era demasiado fuerte para que ella fuera capaz de obligarlo a moverse. Ella hizo un mohín, pero cedió—. Me sentí tan increíblemente llena.

Su ego se animó, no dudó en volver a recrear la sensación para ella, y se hundió inmediatamente de nuevo en el calor de su agarre.

—¿Así?

—Sí, justo así —gimió—. Dios.

Recordó su primer deseo de verla cuando la tomaba y se levantó sobre sus brazos. Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de sus costillas. Gruñó apreciativamente ante la vista completa que la posición le dio.

Se movió en ella entonces, flexionando sus caderas una y otra vez, conduciendo su rígida longitud dentro de su resbaladiza estreches. Sus músculos lo succionaban mientras ella cambiaba de posiciones. Él finalmente enganchó su brazo derecho debajo de su pierna izquierda para obligarla a abrirse más debajo de él. El cambio le permitió hundirse todavía más profundo.

Sacudió su cabeza por cuán bien se sentía todo.

—Tan apretada. Cristo, tan mojada.

Ella mordió con sus dientes su labio inferior y gimió mientras sus repetidos golpes chocaban contra ella. Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos con deseo y brillaron con un maravilloso afecto por él.

Darien le devolvió su intensa mirada. Él capturó cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus reacciones a su unión. Su mente comenzó un catálogo de información sobre Serena al cual esperaba estar dándole contenido durante mucho tiempo por venir.

Cuando ella estiró sus manos errantes hasta ahuecar sus propios pechos y frotó sus dedos sobre sus pezones, él hizo un sonido en señal de aprobación.

—Eso está bien. Eso se ve muy bien.

A él le gustaba que ella tuviera la confianza para buscar el placer durante el sexo. Ella no era reservada. No jugaba juegos. En cambio, era real y completamente inocente en la búsqueda de su placer. Su honestidad la hizo aún más sexy para él.

Cuando los ojos de Serena cayeron hasta donde estaban unidos, sus ojos los siguieron.

—Mierda —murmuró mientras veía a polla húmeda deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella.

—Lucimos... bien... juntos —jadeó ella en voz baja.

—Lucimos tan jodidamente bien juntos —dijo él con voz áspera. Miró de nuevo a su cara—. Eres tan malditamente hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. La combinación le indicó a Darien besarla. Le soltó su pierna y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre sus codos, luego ahuecó sus manos debajo de sus hombros para levantarla. Él reclamó su boca hasta que su necesidad de respirar hizo demasiado difícil continuar.

La habitación se llenó con los sonidos de ellos haciendo el amor. El desplazamiento de los cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Sus jadeantes respiraciones y gemidos apasionados. Cada simple sonido reverberó directamente a su polla y le hizo querer aún más.

Disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Darien se encorvó posesivamente sobre ella y golpeó en su interior una y otra vez. Rodó su hueso pélvico contra su clítoris con cada embestida. El sonido de su gemido cuando él golpeó este punto fue la mejor recompensa.

—Dulce Darien —susurró mientras presionaba unos cuantos besos de su boca abierta a su rosa amarilla. Él bajó su cabeza y la besó en la frente con reverencia.

Cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, la añadida profundidad apretó todo en su ingle.

—Mierda —dijo tragando seco—. Te quiero... viniéndote otra vez. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —jadeaba.

—Cerca —gruñó ella.

—Tócate. Vente conmigo.

Ella gimió, bajó su mano derecha, y la pasó por la humedad que él estaba sacándole. Separó sus dedos en forma de V y los deslizó alrededor de él mientras se hundía dentro y fuera de ella.

—Oh, Cristo. —La añadida sensación lo empujó más cerca del borde—.Rubia —advirtió, su voz un crudo gruñido.

Ella movió sus dedos, y luego hicieron círculos sobre su clítoris. Él se levantó sólo un poco y miró hacia abajo. Pero tuvo que apartar la mirada ante la increíble vista de ella tocándose antes de que estuviera lista.

—Sólo siente. Siénteme llenándote. Siente tus dedos frotándote.

Un gemido suplicante brotó de su garganta.

—Sigue hablando, Darien.

Él gimió. La tensión de retrasar su orgasmo estalló. Entonces le espetó el sentimiento que más estaba volviéndolo loco en ese momento.

—Cristo, eres tan apretada, tan jodidamente buena. Todo en ti...

La sintió apretarse alrededor de su polla y gimió. Sólo un poco más. Empújala un poco más.

—Vente —gruñó con los dientes apretados—, vente conmigo.

La mano en su espalda se apretó. Sus cortas uñas pinchando mientras se hundían en su piel.

—Ser...

—¡Ya voy! Oh Dios!

—Mierda, sí. —Su orgasmo rugió a través de ella. Sus paredes internas lo estrujaron sin descanso. Era todo lo que podía soportar—. Oh, Cristo. —Él la penetró una vez, dos veces, una tercera vez. Su liberación estalló en sus aún apretadas profundidades. Sus músculos tensos mientras el orgasmo más intenso de su vida se estrelló a través de él. Se relajó totalmente en ella y se estremeció contra ella mientras su polla siguió temblando—. Serena —susurró mientras jadeaba entre su suave cabello ondulado.

Presionó besos bajando sobre la piel húmeda de su frente, luego dejó que su cabeza cayera en el hueco de su cuello cuando se retiró suavemente de ella.

Largos y confortables momentos de dichoso silencio pasaron. Estar con ella había sido increíble, pero era en cuán calmado se sentía con ella lo que más le había esperanzado de poder quedarse esa noche, y mañana, y el mes...

La paz no es una emoción con la que era muy familiar, pero con Serena, la tenía. Y no sabía cómo alguna vez podría haber renunciado a ello.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9 Fin

**Hearts in Darkness**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laura Kaye verdadero nombre de la novela es Hearts in Darkness y en español que es Corazones en la Oscuridad, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Serena se quedó sin habla. Había adivinado antes en la noche que Darien resultaría un amante atento, pero no estaba preparada para lo bien que se anticipó a sus necesidades, a veces antes de que ella lo hiciera, y cómo él se aseguró de que cada una de ellas se cumpliera. Era algo embriagador, siendo el centro de los esfuerzos y atención de otra persona. Se sentía mareada.

Y él se había sentido tan bien en ella. Él era el hombre más bien dotado con el que jamás había estado y ¡Santa mierda! el placer que recibió de la sensación de saciedad por sí sola había hecho genial el sexo. Pero la forma en que movía su cuerpo, la forma en que rodaba sus caderas, la forma en que sus manos se apoderaron de ella, los dulces besos reflexivos que dejó sobre toda ella... todo se sintió sin esfuerzo, natural, con él, razón por la que había sido capaz del orgasmo otra vez. Ella nunca antes había sido capaz de venirse de nuevo tan rápido después de un orgasmo. Pero Darien lo había sacado de ella con su cuerpo, sus palabras, la profunda necesidad en su voz por ella para unírsele cuando cayó.

Más que todo, la había hecho sentirse deseable, hermosa, sexy. Estos sentimientos le permitieron ser completamente libre con él.

Ella le acarició suavemente trazando los dedos por encima de su espalda donde se había derrumbado sobre ella. Se movió un poco y volvió su cabeza para besarle la mejilla sin afeitar.

Él levantó la vista de su cuello y le sonrió, luego presionó una serie de besos suaves y adorables contra sus labios.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy muy bien.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, lo estás.

Ella le dio un rápido beso.

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ―preguntó―. Tengo que levantarme para ir al baño de todos modos.

―Sí, suena bien. ―Él rodó de su lado y pasó las yemas de los dedos desde su cuello hasta el ombligo. Ella se retorció, cada parte de su cuerpo ahora totalmente sensibilizado del inmenso placer que él le había dado.

Serena se deslizó fuera de la cama y lo miró. Él ni siquiera estaba tratando de fingir que no estaba viendo la desnudez de ella a su paso por la habitación. Ella sonrió, sabiendo muy bien que estaba haciendo lo mismo a él.

―Puedes usar el baño de allí si quieres, voy a utilizar el que está aquí.

Se apoyó en un codo y le dio una buena mirada de arriba abajo.

―Está bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, riéndose entre dientes.

Después de asearse en el baño de la sala, Serena se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió ante la casi-cena que había hecho. Regresó rápidamente todos los ingredientes a la nevera, decidiendo que repensaría si debía desechar todo cuando tuviera más poder de pensamiento en la mañana. Luego colocó todos los platos sucios en el fregadero.

Recogió la ropa que habían derramado y las apiló en el mostrador.

Sonriendo, sacó la camiseta negra de Darien y la deslizó sobre su cabeza. Quedaba extremadamente grande en ella, pero se sentía muy bien. Se rió como una colegiala ante la idea de su reacción.

Dejó una pequeña bandeja en la mesa y la cargó con dos botellas de agua, un poco de jugo de naranja para ella y una nueva lata de Coca Cola para él, y un gran ramo de uvas verdes frías. Llevó la bandeja hasta su habitación y encontró que él había encendido la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Se había deslizado sus calzoncillos y jeans de nuevo y estaba sentado apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas estiradas delante de él.

―Linda camisa. ―Él le sonrió, pero sus ojos ardían.

―Eso pensé. ―Le guiñó un ojo mientras deslizaba la bandeja entre ellos y se subía a la cama―. Sírvete lo quieras.

Darien tomó una botella de agua de la bandeja y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago goloso. La vista de su nuez de Adán flotando en su garganta le hizo retorcerse un poco. Sacudió la cabeza para sí mientras agarraba su vaso de jugo y tomó un trago considerablemente pequeño.

Él tapó la botella y se inclinó hacia delante, a continuación arrancando un tallo de uvas. Lanzó dos en su boca y cerró los ojos mientras masticaba.

Serena se estiró y tomó un puñado de uvas. La dulce jugosidad explotó en su boca mientras masticaba.

―Mmm. Delicioso ―murmuró.

Él se metió dos más en su boca y sonrió.

―Mucho.

Un destello de luz roja detrás de Darien le llamó la atención.

―Vaya ―dijo―. Son las 2:30. No tenía ni idea. ―Tragó el resto de su jugo de naranja.

Darien miró por encima del hombro.

―Um, sí. ―Comió otra uva y miró a las dos que estaba dando vueltas en su mano. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, de la misma forma que estuvo cuando ella lo había visto por primera vez en el ascensor.

Serena frunció el ceño.

―¿Hola? ―Él arrastró sus ojos de nuevo hacia ella―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Frunció el ceño.

―Yo... nada. En serio. ―Sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa.

No otra vez.

Arqueó una ceja hacia él, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba mal.

―Qué mierda.

Él se rió entre dientes y se pasó la mano por la cicatriz, luego suspiró.

―Es tarde.

Se debatió durante sólo un segundo, luego resolvió que el riesgo era más que digno de él. Empujando la bandeja a un lado, se arrastró hasta que estuvo de rodillas delante de él. Acunó la mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y su mano izquierda alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza, y luego suavemente tiró de él hasta que el lado de su cabeza lleno de cicatrices estuvo frente a ella.

Deliberadamente, se levantó y trazó suaves besos reverentes desde su sien, a lo largo de la cicatriz en su oreja, y todo el camino hasta el final de la misma en la línea del cabello en su nuca. Se sentó sobre sus talones de nuevo y volvió su rostro para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos ahora en llamas.

Tomando una respiración profunda, le preguntó―: ¿Tienes que estar en algún lugar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Porque me gustaría que te quedes, si así lo deseas. No había ningún significado oculto detrás del hecho de señalar la hora. Sólo me sorprendió, para que lo sepas.

Él se rió y asintió.

―Está bien. Me gustaría quedarme.

Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio y la alegría la inundó.

―Bien. ¿Y Darien?

―¿Sí? ―Arqueó una sonrisa torcida.

―Bueno, no hay más rarezas o incertidumbre... me gustas. ―El calor de un rubor floreció en sus mejillas.

La sonrisa que ella amaba iluminó su rostro y arrugó sus ojos.

―También me gustas.

Dentro de ella estaba saltando arriba y abajo y gritando: "¡También le gusto, también le gusto!" Por fuera, llegó detrás de ella y agarró algunas uvas.

―Abre ―dijo.

Los hoyuelos se profundizaron en su rostro mientras su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Abrió la boca. Ella metió una uva en su boca y dos en la suya, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras masticaba.

Entonces pensó por un momento. Quería saber más sobre él; quería saberlo todo. Así que se sentó de nuevo y lo miró, finalmente arrastrando su dedo por el contorno del tatuaje de la rosa amarilla.

―¿Cuéntame sobre este?

Después de que Serena había ido a buscarles algo de beber, Darien se había aseado y se había vestido, no estando seguro de qué esperar, o si debía esperar cualquier cosa. Él sabía lo que quería. Quería pasar la noche. Quería quedarse dormido abrazándola. Ni una sola vez en los últimos catorce años se había sentido tan cómodo con otra mujer, tan aceptado. Y se había sentido tan condenadamente bien estar juntos. Durante toda la noche, todo se había sentido tan natural con ella. Ahora que había encontrado eso, la había encontrado, él quería todo lo que ella quisiera darle.

Y entonces ella había regresado vestida con su camisa. El negro de ella destacando el contrastante pálido de sus piernas de porcelana y el tono ardiente de sus rizos sueltos. De alguna manera, su cuerpo había encontrado alguna última reserva de energía, porque la visión de ella en su ropa hizo que su polla se agitara de nuevo. Si tuviera la oportunidad, él la iba a dar sus camisetas de béisbol Station Seven con su nombre serigrafiado en la parte posterior.

Él había estado saboreando la imagen de ella vistiendo una camisa que la marcara como suyo cuando ella había señalado la hora. El aire había dejado a sus pulmones. Mi tiempo finalmente acabó, fue lo único que pudo pensar. Sus entrañas se apretaron con decepción irracional.

Ella se había dado cuenta y no lo dejó salirse con la suya; como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche. Y él... la amaba por eso. Sí, ni siquiera voy a fingir que es otra cosa. Porque, en ese momento, cuando ella lo besó ―le besó la cicatriz― y le dijo que le gustaba y lo arrastró de vuelta desde el borde de una espiral descendente, pensó que podría estar enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

Su dedo cosquilló el contorno de su rosa. Él le contó su simple historia.

―Mi mamá tenía un jardín de rosas. La amarilla era su favorita. ―Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Serena sacó su mano y señaló a la cruz roja en su bíceps superior.

―¿Y este otro?

―Es la insignia de mi estación.

Arrastró las uñas sobre su lado izquierdo. Él se estremeció y dio un manotazo en su mano, haciéndola reír.

―¿Y éste? ―preguntó ella mientras le daba un codazo para que se sentara hacia delante y pudiera trazar el gran tatuaje abstracto del símbolo tribal alrededor de su espalda.

Algo acerca de la exploración intensa de sus tatuajes se sintió increíblemente íntimo para él, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

―No hay una historia detrás de ese, la verdad. Simplemente me gustó. Y tomó mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Se arrastró de rodillas a su espalda. Sus rodillas apoyadas contra la parte exterior de su cadera y su calor irradiado contra su espalda.

Él contuvo el aliento y se estremeció cuando ella presionó cuatro besos contra el gran rótulo Inglés Antiguo en su hombro derecho; el tatuaje del nombre de Seiya. Había sido su primer tatuaje; había mentido sobre su edad y utilizado una identificación falsa para lograr hacérselo en el día en que Seiya habría cumplido quince años. Su pecho se sintió lleno y apretado al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo admiraba y apreciaba la forma en que Serena reconocía sus problemas en cuestión... besando su cicatriz, consolándolo por la pérdida de su familia, haciéndolo sentir tan aceptado por querer entender por qué él se había marcado una y otra vez.

Él anticipó sus dedos antes de que cayeran en las letras en su hombro izquierdo.

―¿Qué dice esto? ―Ella trazó por encima de los cuatro caracteres chinos tradicionales que se había hecho en el quinto aniversario del accidente.

―Dice "nunca olvidaré".

Ella amasó los músculos de sus hombros, y él gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. Sus manos eran sorprendentemente fuertes para ser tan pequeña.

Después de un rato, sus pulgares trabajaron círculos profundos a ambos lados de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la parte trasera de sus jeans.

Cuando ella le echó los brazos alrededor y lo abrazó, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, él se dejó caer de nuevo en su abrazo. Fue un momento inusualmente tranquilo para él. Se sintió tan bien cuidado. Se sentaron así durante varios minutos reconfortantes.

―¿Tienes algún otro? ―preguntó ella finalmente.

Envolvió sus brazos por encima de los de ella.

―Otro tribal en mi pantorrilla. ¿Quieres verlo?

Ella asintió contra su hombro, y luego dejó caer los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de la pierna de sus jeans hasta donde pudo. Las líneas negras se curvaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la parte exterior de su pierna, como plumas u hojas.

―¿Duele? ―preguntó ella mientras se dirigía de nuevo a masajear su espalda.

―Es posible. Algunos lugares más que otros.

―¿Es por qué eso que lo haces?

Giró a la derecha y dejó caer las piernas al suelo, con la parte superior de su cuerpo girando tanto como pudo para poder buscar su rostro.

A pesar de estar sorprendida por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, ella se inclinó para darle un beso.

―Darien, me gustan tus tatuajes. Quiero decir... ―hizo una pausa y se sonrojó adorablemente―. Realmente me gustan. Es sólo que...

―¿Sólo qué?

―Duelen. Y dijiste que te hiciste este ―le acarició el lateral izquierdo―,porque tomó mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Y el dragón fue parte de probarte a ti mismo que habías vencido tu miedo.

Él asintió, estudiando su rostro con atención. Ella estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Casi podía ver sus pensamientos reproduciéndose en su rostro, un rostro que estaba aprendiendo a interpretar cada vez mejor. Un rostro que encontraba tan hermoso.

―Yo creo... ―Dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo de nuevo y le resplandeció sus hermosos ojos azules―. Bueno, es como si fueran tu armadura.

La mandíbula de Darien cayó abierta. No sabía qué decir, porque nunca, jamás había pensado en todos sus tatuajes de esa manera. En su lugar, había pensado en ellos como una forma de recordar, había pensado en ellos como una forma de penitencia, y no le había importado, después de cierto punto, que pudieran mantener a la gente lejos. Pero nunca había pensado específicamente en ellos como para ofrecerle protección. Pero ella tenía razón. Les permitió controlar el dolor que sentía, tanto físico como emocional, algo que le había sido quitado esa noche de verano de hace mucho tiempo.

Su observación fue tan en sintonía con quién era y lo que le había pasado que se sintió listo para entregarle parte de ese control, para confiarle una parte.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abordó contra la cabecera de la cama por la fuerza de su beso. Se tragó su jadeo de sorpresa mientras empujaba la lengua en su boca, ahora saboreando la dulzura de las uvas y naranjas.

Cuando se retiró ella estaba sonrojaba y sonreía. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro.

―Estos son sexy como el infierno, también ―dijo ella, acariciando su labio y las perforaciones de su cara.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Su sincronización era perfecta. Ella tenía un don para inyectar humor en conversaciones serias sólo cuando era necesario. Su risita le calentó. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y la besó, rozando su labio inferior sobre el de ella para asegurarse de que ella sintiera sus piercing. Ella gimió y él sonrió. Después de unos momentos se recostó contra su pecho de nuevo.

Pasaron los minutos con Darien inclinado hacia un lado contra el abdomen de Serena, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

―Tienes el cabello más bonito que he visto nunca, Rubia. Y huele jodidamente fenomenal.

―¡Lo sabía! Sabía que oliste mi cabello.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia ella, riendo incómodamente.

Pero la sonrisa radiante en su rostro le alegró por completo.

―No te preocupes ―dijo ella al ver su expresión avergonzada―. Te olí, también. Me encanta tu loción para después del afeitado.

Él asintió y agachó la cabeza en su contra.

―Es bueno saberlo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos más cómodos pasaron y suspiró.

―Todavía te debo un omelet.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―Sí, nos lo saltamos un poco, ¿no?

Su voz sonaba como una sonrisa.

―Uh, sí. Aunque, no me importó. ―Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

―A mí tampoco. Y, de todos modos, aún te debo una pizza.

―Oh, sí. ―Ella se retorció debajo de él como si estuviera bailando―. Y una película, también.

―Y una película, también. ―Darien sonrió cuando él se apoyó contra ella.

Ella estaba haciendo planes con él, planes para el futuro. Estaba jodidamente emocionado.

Permanecieron acostados juntos durante unos minutos más, luego Serena bostezó.

―Vamos a ponernos más cómodos ―dijo ella.

Darien se levantó de la cama y extendió una mano para ayudar a Serena.

Levantó la bandeja.

―Voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

―Gracias ―dijo ella mientras apartaba las sábanas.

Cuando regresó, ella estaba acostada bajo el edredón en el lado donde habían estado sentados. Él dio la vuelta al otro lado y sacó sus pantalones antes de deslizarse debajo con ella.

―Oh Dios. ―Él se rió entre dientes―. Eso se siente bien.

Ella apagó la lámpara y luego se dio la vuelta hacia él. Levantó el brazo para que pudiera entrar en el recoveco a lo largo del costado de su cuerpo. A pesar de la novedad de estar con una mujer como esta, todo le parecía completamente natural a Darien. Y eso le hizo apreciarlo aún más. Apreciarla mucho más.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensó mientras Serena se acomodaba a lo largo de su costado y deslizaba su rodilla sobre su muslo. Él estaba dolorosamente cansado pero feliz más allá de lo que jamás había imaginado que podría ser posible para él.

Justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban, ella le dio un beso en la clavícula y él le apretó el brazo sobre su pecho.

―Amo... ese ascensor ―dijo ella.

Con una sonrisa somnolienta y el corazón lleno, volvió la cabeza y la besó entre su suave cabello.

―Aw, Rubia. Amo ese ascensor, también.

**Fin**

**N/a: Yo también amo ese ascensor si me hubiera quedado atrapada hay con el solita ¬¬ muajajaj y olvídense que me hubiera quedado hablando cosas triviales jajaja yo voy directo a la acción así no me deja nunca jajajaj 0w0¡ BUENO CHICAS hasta la próxima historia.**

**Gracias a:**

***Isis Gremory**

***Blackcat2010**

***Flor Guajira**

*** .gi**

***Yesqui2000**

***Moon86**

***Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**Y a las demás que nos leen mil gracias por seguirnos chicas.**


End file.
